The Plague Ship 2
by doctor anthony
Summary: Sequel to The Plague Ship after the mission on the Chanso Shadow has to explain his squads actions in the ship, but is the threat truly gone for good. Rated M for violence, gore and meantions of sexual abuse later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Plague Ship 2

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic are betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apolgies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you see later on in this fic.

Chapter 1 rescue

Imperial Star Destroyer Nihilus

As Commander Serpent of Beta Squad steps onto the ships bridge, the Nihilus emerges from hyperspace and enters the Naji system. It is then that Serpent and the rest of the bridge crew see what they are apparently looking for.

The debris of a huge warship, and the source of the distress signal, a single escape pod. Upon verification of the craft's authenticity, Serpent says to the captain, "Lock a tractor beam on that pod and bring it into the main hanger bay at once. Also, keep an eye out for anymore escape pods. The rest of Alpha Squad is out here somewhere."

The captain nods to Serpent then proceeds to give the order. With marked efficiency the escape pod begins to drift closer and closer to the Star Destroyer as the tractor beams encounters no resistance from the pod. Seeing that his presence is no longer needed, Serpent heads toward the elevator, and down to the main hanger bay to hopefully get some answers for some of the many questions spiraling in his head.

Within a few minutes Serpent is in the main hanger bay as the escape pod is brought into the hanger. As soon as the pod is put on the floor of the room, soldiers and technicians race to the pod and in a matter of seconds the pod is opened. After light is shown into the darkened compartment it is revealed that the cargo is only one man.

As Shadow steps out of the escape pod and into the hanger bay, Serpent steps and questions him. "Lieutenant Shadow, where is the rest of Alpha Squad? Where is Commander Viper?"

Shadow looks at the ground as the names of his squad mates are mentioned. Sighing, he answers Serpent. "They are all dead sir. I am the only survivor of the squad."

Disbelieving that Alpha Squad could be dead, Serpent presses Shadow for answers. "Are you sure the others are dead? Where's their bodies? All I see here is debris of the research ship. Where are their bodies Lieutenant Shadow?"

Shadow replies calmly, "I'm sure the explosion that was set off by Viper vaporized their remains. There's nothing left of them at all." Serpent is in shock for a moment before he regains his composure. Calmly he orders, "Shadow follow me now."

Both men then walk into the elevator and head towards Serpents private quarters. As they enter the room Serpent sits down at his desk and takes out a bottle of Corellian Ale and two glasses. He hands one to Shadow, and as he opens the bottle he says, "Shadow, tell me everything that happened on that ship now."

Shadow nods and starts to tell Serpent the whole story of what exactly happened on the Chanso research ship. Once Shadow is finished telling the story the bottle is half empty and Serpent pours another glass for himself. He gulps it down before he says, "So you just went to the escape pod after you planted the charges and fought off the attacker. You didn't try to get to the bridge to help Viper and Quick escape. You left them to die." Shadow can see the Ale getting to Serpent. The Commander had all but called Shadow a coward.

Shadow defends himself. "Viper knew the risks when he gave me his orders and Quick was a loyal soldier who would follow orders to the letter. I didn't leave them to die, they chose to die to stop that threat right then and there."

Serpent then stands up and says with barley contained anger, "There are quarters ready for you on deck four of the ship. You will remain there until we reach Imperial Center for the briefing, as I'm sure the Emperor and others will want a lot of answers to this mission's success and the aftermath of it."

Shadow stands up, gives a crisp salute, then storms out of the room, leaving Serpent alone with his drink. Not knowing what else to do, Serpent chugs the rest of the ale down as the Star Destroyer reenters Hyperspace, heading straight for the Imperial capital.

A few minutes after the entry into Hyperspace, and after Serpent took a sedative that would allow him to control himself, Serpent powers up his personal communication channel and sends a message to his commander. Almost instantly the screen fills the black image of the Imperial Executor, Darth Vader. Snapping a salute, Serpents informs Vader of his progress. "Lord Vader, I searched the Naji system and found only one survivor of Alpha Squad, Lieutenant Shadow. We are currently enroute to Imperial Center and will arrive in about nine hours. Will the inquiry be set up by then?"

At Vader's nod Serpent snaps another salute at the Sith Lord as the screen darkens. With that done Serpents powers down the comm. and takes a photo out from his desk. He stares at it for a long time, reminiscing about his old friend, Viper.

Serpent then puts the photo back in the drawer and removes his armor and climbs into bed to get some rest.

Meanwhile in Shadows quarters Shadow couldn't sleep at all. He had tried everything to help him get some rest and now he was sorting out his weapons and ammo, but he still couldn't get Serpent's words from earlier out of his head. Could Shadow have gone back to save Viper and Quick and save his own neck as well? Or was leaving them to die on that nightmare of a ship the only option he had had?

Sighing, Shadow dozes off, only to be awoken some hours later as the Star Destroyer exits hyperspace and reverts back to real space, just above Imperial Center. As the glittering plant comes into view below him, Shadows know that soon his fate will be decided.

Authors notes that's chapter 1 completed let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames through ok.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plague Ship 2

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic are betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apolgies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you see later on in this fic.

Chapter 2 Debriefing

Imperial Star Destroyer Nihilus

As the Star Destroyer takes orbit near the famous 'city-planet', Commander Serpent leaves his quarters and heads down to Shadows temporary quarters to get him for the briefing he was to give on what exactly happened during the last hours of Alpha Squad's mission and why most of the team no longer lives.

As Serpent steps out of the elevator and walks to Shadow's quarters, the guards standing outside immediately stand at attention. Serpent ignores them and opens the door, walking into the room.

He sees Shadow standing over his bed adjusting his weapons. Weapons no doubt used on that ship earlier in the night. Serpent saw five terminal detonators, two short swords, one dagger and one large sword. Shadow then looks up at Serpent for the first time since he entered the room and said, "What is it, Commander Serpent?"

Ignoring the disrespectful tone, Serpent said "We have arrived at Imperial Center and now we are heading down there for the briefing. If you would follow me, Shadow." Shadow then starts to grab his weapons and put them back where they were before he took them out of his armor.

He puts the sword on his back, the dagger he attaches to his wrist, the short swords are strapped to his legs, and the grenades put on his belt. Once he is done Shadow only walk past Serpent and head to the main hanger bay knowing full well what the destination and venue of this briefing is and more importantly who would be at this briefing.

Shadow also knows what the consequences will be for him if the people overseeing the briefing decided he acted in a way not tolerated in the Galactic Empire by anyone; even someone like him.

Then as the shuttle leaves the hanger bay and the Star Destroyer, Shadow thinks of another briefing that was held after Operation: Knightfall to answer questions raised by the actions of Alpha Squad during the mission and how some members disobeyed their orders. Luckily for the squad Vader had mentioned what he had the squad do to prove their loyalty to the Empire, killing defenseless Jedi younglings. With that evidence Alpha Squad were spared death and was allowed to remain a squad serving the Empire under Viper's command.

Shadow then thinks of his squad leader and friend Viper, the man who blew up that ship to stop the horrific aftermath of the experiments committed there, and to stop those beings who had killed everyone onboard.

Shadow then notices that the shuttle is slowing down and is obviously near its destination. Shadow takes a deep breath and as soon as the shuttles doors are opened Shadow walks down the ramp. Just ahead of him Shadow sees he is going to be briefed at the Imperial Palace itself.

Shadow enters the palace and is led to a room where he is given a blank data pad and is told to put down, in his own words, what happened on the ship.

Once he is finished the soldiers take it and say to Shadow, "The briefing will be in an hour, Lieutenant Shadow."

Shadow nods and decides to sit down and think about what he is going to say when asked about what happened on the Chanso and what the squad did. Shadow decides the only thing he can do is be completely honest about what happened.

An hour later a soldier enters the room. "It's time Shadow, let's move." Shadow stands up, but before he can leave the soldier holds up his hand, stopping Shadow. "Leave your weapons here, you won't need them. it's only a briefing."

Shadow nods, taking his weapons off and leaving them on the desk. When the soldier sees that all of Shadow's weapons have been deposited he leads Shadow out of the room and into the Imperial throne room itself. As Shadow enters the room, he glances around and sees the Emperor himself, Lord Vader, Lady Yalath, Governor Tarkin, Grand Admiral Thrawn and other high ranking officials of the Galactic Empire.

As Shadow sits down on a seat in the very centre of the room Vader stands and asks, "Is everyone here who needs to be here?" Suddenly a hologram appears next to the Emperor. The image nods in greeting to Shadow. "Hello again Shadow." Shadow nods back to the director of the organization he is apart of; the Shade Organization.

"Hello director. Now how about we stop being polite and get down to business." Shadow's blunt tone takes a few officers by surprise, but Palpatine takes no offense.

"Very well, Lieutenant Shadow," Palpatine begins the debriefing, "you have been asked to come here today to help explain the actions on and reasons for the destruction of the research ship Chanso no less than 9 hours ago. This inquiry has already looked over your report of the events. Now we are hoping you can answer some questions we have, if you don't mind?" For some reason the Emperor's last comment makes Shadow shiver on the inside.

Nevertheless he nods, and Vader asks the first question. "What exactly happened after your squad leader found out the truth about the experiments on the ship?"

Shadow replies with, "Viper decided it was time to end what was happening once and for all on the ship. So he ordered me and Blaze to go down to the engine room and set charges to destroy the ship once Viper was ready to blow it up. But you already know this Lord Vader, why are you asking me this?"

Vader is silent before he says, "Shadow, we all know that Viper had problems following orders before, specifically with Order 66. I just want to be sure Viper knew he was disobeying orders by blowing up the ship. Grand Admiral Thrawn, what exactly were the orders you gave to Viper before he set off on his mission to the Chanso?"

"The orders I gave Viper were that he was to go to the Chanso, secure the ship, deal with any hostiles onboard and protect the data on it." The Chiss Grand Admiral answers.

Nodding, Vader continues by saying, "So Shadow, it seems to me like Viper disobeyed orders yet again. Now why did he do it?"

Shadow is silent for a minute before he replies, "Viper knew that we couldn't neutralize the hostiles as there were too many and we had lost a third of our squad by then. So the only way we could really neutralize the hostiles was to destroy the ship. It is unfortunate that the date was lost, but the threat had to be contained. In the end Viper didn't disobey orders, he ended the threat the ship posed to the entire galaxy at the cost of his life. After all that is the mandate of the Shade Organization, isn't it? To protect the Empire at any cost and eliminate any potential threats to the Empire's very existence. By that we followed our orders to the letter, Lord Vader."

Tarkin suddenly speaks up, saying "Shadow you have just proved a belief I've long held. The Shade Organization's orders are carried out before anyone else's orders, above even those of the Emperor himself! I believe the Shade Organization has too much power and need to be under the control of someone who can ensure their complete, utter, and unquestionable loyalty to the Galactic Empire."

The director sneers at Tarkin. "Let me guess Tarkin, you would be the man to ensure our loyalty to the Empire. Well that won't happen. My organization only answer to the Emperor himself, not a little bug like you."

Before Tarkin could say another word Thrawn diverts that conversation back to the topic at hand. "Shadow in your report it mentions creatures you fought on the ship. Can you give us anymore information on them, if you please." Unlike the Emperor, whenever the Grand Admiral used the word please it felt genuine.

"From what we were able to piece together they were the crew of the ship who had somehow been turned into mindless husks. I don't know exactly how they became that way. I imagine it must have been when the experiments broke out of the lab and started killing everyone in sight. If so then it soon spread like a virus to the others who the experiments killed and who the husks killed."

Palpatine adds "I believe Shadow, those two might have mutated the crew into those creatures so that they could have an army to kill us with for what we did to them on the Chanso."

Shadow nods in agreement. "That would be the logical conclusion."

Yalath then adds, "Shadow, it mentions in the report you gave us that the ship was moving slowly without any power at all, not even life support. Do you have any idea how this would be possible?"

Shadow shrugs his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea. Perhaps it had something to do with the drug that was given to them?"

The briefing continues on with Shadow being asked more questions about the ship and what happened to the squad for some time before Palpatine says, "We have all read the report and heard testimony from the only survivor of Alpha Squad. Now we have to decide on the verdict. Let's start with you Thrawn, what do you believe should be Shadows fate after this unfortunate incident?"

Thrawn looks at Shadow before answering. "10 years in prison."

Tarkin's verdict is death by hanging. Some of the other admirals were saying death. Yalath thought that Shadow should get life imprisonment. The director thought Shadow should be declared innocent of all charges.

Vader is silent for a minute before he says, "Five years in prison." Everyone then looks at Palpatine, who has the final say. He says, "Before I give my verdict on this know it's final and my word law. Shadow in light of your years of service to the Empire, your family history and your skills, my verdict is innocent of all charges. You will be given command of a Shade squad as soon as possible. For now Shadow take a few days off and relax on Imperial Center. You've earned it."

Several admirals stood up to object Palpatine's ruling but one glare from Vader makes them shut up instantly.

Shadow stands up, salutes, and leaves the throne room.

Authors notes well that's chapter 2 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	3. Chapter 3

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 3 revelations and free time

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic are betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apolgies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you see later on in this fic.

Imperial Palace

Shadow leaves the palace quickly and as he walks down the last of the steps he sees Serpent standing at the bottom, awaiting him. Upon seeing Shadow Serpent crosses his arms. "Well Shadow, what was the verdict?"

"Innocent of all charges." Serpent's face distorts in distaste, but Shadow isn't finished. "And I'm to be given command of a Shade squad as soon as possible. Now I've been given some leave for a few days and I intend to make the best of it. Goodbye Serpent."

Shadow then walks away from the palace, and Serpent, and heads towards a local cantina to get himself a much needed drink. As he enters the cantina everyone in the place turns to face him but he ignores them and walks over to the counter.

As he sits down the bartender looks questioningly at him. "What do you want?"

Shadow thinks for a moment before he takes out some credits and gives them to the bartender. "Give me the strongest drink you have and hurry."

The bartender nods, moving off to fill Shadow's order. While he waits, Shadow thinks back to Quick's initiation a few months ago. A wave of sadness comes over him. Quick died on his first mission wit the squad. The bartender comes back with the drink and Shadow takes it, raising it in a toast gesture. "Here's to you, Quick." He then downs the drink in one gulp and holds it up for a refill.

As the bartender goes to refill his order, Shadow's attention is drawn to the back of the cantina as raised voice grow louder and louder. Turning in his seat, Shadow sees the source of the noise, two Trandoshans arguing with a human woman. The woman has long brunette hair, is of average height, thin, and has a minigun strapped across her back. As the Trandoshans started yelling again and draw out their blasters Shadow starts to stand up but the woman punches one Trandoshans back into a wall and stabs the other with a combat knife. The Trandoshans she punched gets back up and runs off scared, leaving his partner dead on the floor.

As everyone stares at her in shock, she merely walks over to the counter, and places an order. "Give Corellian Ale, strong, no ice." She then notices Shadow who gives her a nod of approval.

"Very impressive, the way you took care of those Trando mercenaries. I have never seen you here before, what's you're name?"

The woman smiles at him before flipping the bartender some credits. "That's for the drink, and the mess." She then takes her drinks and walks out the cantina. Seeing her go Shadow shrugs and downs his second drink, paying for it, then he to leaves the cantina. The night is still young, and he still has things to do.

After leaving the cantina, Shadow decides to have a look around the local markets and see what they had on offer. As he passes by the food stands he comes across a stand with knives of alls kinds on offer. Shadow decides to buy some throwing knives as he was all out of them at this point.

Imperial Fleet Headquarters

Grand Admiral Thrawn looks up from a report his is writing when his com beeps. Welcoming the distraction from the mundane duties of being an officer, Thrawn turns the com on and a hologram of the director of the Shade Organization appears in front of him. Composing himself, Thrawn nods in greeting to one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. "What do you what director?"

The director's reply is direct. "Grand Admiral, I could tell at the meeting that you and Tarkin were not happy that Alpha Squad followed my orders, instead of the orders you gave them. Tell me, why are you so angry the squad followed orders and did what they were bred for?"

Thrawn responds with, "That's exactly my point director. The Shade members follow your orders above any and all orders given to them by the Empire. And if that wasn't enough your organization only answers to the Emperor himself. If the Emperor wasn't here, who would your group answer to, Vader?"

The director is silent for a minute before he answers. "In that case the organization wouldn't answer to anyone at all. We would be accountable only to ourselves. This is just for your ears, Grand Admiral, but the organization has been in existence since the founding of the Republic all those years ago. I am not talking about the Ruusan Reformation, but the original founding of the Republic. Tell me, why should my Organization, which has seen the rise and fall of the Republic, the True Sith, Exar Kun, the Mandalorians, Revan, Malak, and the return of True Sith, take orders from the new temporary rulers sitting on the galactic throne? We have outlasted them all, and will continue to outlast everyone until the day the galaxy dies. Now, good day Grand Admiral."

The hologram disappears, leaving Thrawn shock at what he had just heard.

Imperial Center lower city levels

Shadow walks through the lower city levels until he comes across what he is looking for, a tattoo parlor. He enters the shop and the owner casts a weary look over him. "Another bounty hunter. Okay, what kind of tattoo do you want?"

Shadow hands the man a datapad with images of the tattoos he wants. The man studies them for a moment before saying, "Alright let's do this. Which arm do you want it on, right or left?"

"I want them on the left." Shadow then sits down on the chair and the man start to apply the ink. After a half hour the man is finished and Shadow gazes at the tattoos. He sees a gunship, a crosshair, an R2 droid, a cross on fire, a knife, and finally the tattoo of a snake.

Shadow smiled, paid the man for the tattoos, and left the shop happy his tribute to his team mates is enough to help him honor their memories.

Unknown Space

A Imperial cruiser jumps out of Hyperspace and arrives at the coordinates they had received the distress signal from the scavenger ship, no less then an hour ago. But all they find is debris and no ship. Believing that the ship was destroyed in some sort of engine failure, the cruiser re-entered Hyperspace and resumed it's original course.

As soon as the ship is gone another ship appears from behind the big chunks of debris. It is the scavenger ship and on it's bridge two men stand, overlooking the site in front of them. Then they smiled.

Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 4 truths revealed

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic are betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you see later on in this fic.

Rodian Scavenger ship

The ship slowly moves through the massive debris field left from the destruction of the Chanso and soon is out of the star system itself.

Once they are clear of the field, the man on the left says, "All the crew of this ship have become husks. Now what about the crew from the research ship and the commandos? Shall we turn them into husks as well?"

The man on the right is silent as he thinks it over and eventually answers. "Yes, bring back the old crew of the research ship, but not the commandos." Before his brother can ask why, the man continues by saying, "What they did to stop us involved the ultimate sacrifice and because of that they have earned my respect. I won't make them our slaves. They deserve their peace as a part of the Force, not as mindless zombies doing our will."

His brother nods in understanding as the ship continues on its journey, moving along slowly as it does. Both men know it is only a matter of time before the Chanso is fully rebuilt to it's former glory.

Imperial Center apartment complex

Shadow enters his apartment, puts his pack on the ground, and walks over to the window. He stands there, gazing out over the city as traffic moves through the street as the night sky behind them is filled with stars.

After centering himself, he walks to his desk where he powers up a terminal, inputs his access code, and soon is skimming through the Shade database. He flips through the files of all the squads under the command of the director, taking in the strengths and weaknesses of the squads, one of which he will be commanding in the near future.

After a few hours of researching Shadow decides to power down the terminal and get some much needed rest. He soon is lying in his bed, and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Rodian Scavenger Ship

The ship instantly appears in front of an Imperial transport ship and after ignoring all attempts at communication from the transport it is attacked by the ship's cannons.

The transport soon retaliates with it's own weapons but to their utter disbelief their weapons didn't even leave a scratch on the scavenger ship.

The scavenger ship then opens fire again with all it's turrets and in a matter of minutes the transport ship is destroyed and the scavenger ship is gone once more.

The two twins only smile as the ship enters hyperspace. Soon they are back in the debris field as the Chanso's bridge is now fully restored.

Imperial Center apartment complex

Shadow awoke as his alarm buzzes, and sits up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tiredness. Just then Shadow's com starts beeping. When Shadow powers it up, a hologram of the director appears.

The director gets right to the point. "Good morning Shadow. I hope I didn't wake you," The director probably won't have cared if he did, Shadow muses, "but I need you to head to the Super Star Destroyer Moth as soon as possible."

Shadow nods. "I'm on my way director. I'll be there in an hour." Shadow then gets up and leaves his apartment.

An hour later Shadow is on the Super Star Destroyer and is led to the private quarters of the director himself. When Shadow enters the room he is surprised to see Serpent also there.

The director, in hologram form, greets Shadow. "Glad you could join us Shadow. Now as was decided at the briefing you will be promoted to the rank of commander and given command of a Shade squad. It has been decided that you will be given command of Beta Squad from Commander Serpent effective immediately. Congratulations Commander Shadow."

Shadow then looks at Serpent who wants to say something, but knows it is best just to remain silent. "Also Shadow, I have received word that some Imperial transport ships have been destroyed near the wreckage of the Chanso. Investigate it as soon as possible."

Shadow nods and leaves the room with Serpent. Once they are out of the director's office, Serpent says, "Follow me sir, and I'll introduce you to your new team." Serpent and Shadow soon descend down through several levels of the ship and arrive at the squad barracks. Both men keep walking until they come up to a door marked Beta and step into the room.

As they do Shadow sees five soldiers in the room. Two are watching the Holonet, one is smoking and the others are cleaning their weapons. Serpent suddenly calls out, "Men attention!" All the men stand at attention and Shadow says to Serpent, "Introduce me to the men."

Serpent complies. "Yes sir, Commander. I introduce you to my team Beta Squad. Here is my technical specialist Data, my demolitions expert Boomer, my scout and sniper Eyes, my medic Doc, and my heavy weapons specialist Gunner. Men this is Shadow of Alpha Squad, our new commanding officer by order of the director himself."

Gunner suddenly yells out, "Fucking hell Commander, why is that?! You're our leader not some Bantha Fodder who's from a squad who nearly got completely wiped out on more than one occasion due to the incompetence and personal feelings of their idiotic commander.

In response Shadow takes off all his gear and weapons and says, "Alright if that's how you all feel, whoever can knock me down will be the new leader of Beta Squad." Shadow raises his first, dropping into a combat stance. "So, who thinks they can knock me down?"

Gunner smirks and steps up. "Ok Shadow, I'll kick your ass then let Serpent be in charge of the squad again, as it should be."

Gunner walks towards Shadow and throws a punch at him, but to his shock Shadow block it then pulls Gunner's arm back. A loud snap is heard, Shadow then punches Gunner unconscious with one hard hit to the face.

Shadow then looks at the rest of the squad and asks, "Does anyone else have a problem with my leadership?" No one says a word or moves a muscle and Shadow continues by saying, "Like it or not I'm the new leader of Beta Squad. Now I will only say this once, you will obey my orders, or I will have you shot dead. Am I clear men?"

Everyone nods and Shadow then glances at Gunner unconscious body. "Get him to the medical bay, now." Data and Eyes drag Gunner out of the room and everyone else gets back to what they were doing while Shadow and Serpent walk to the Commander's quarters.

Serpent let Shadow walk in first then he locks the door behind him and says to Shadow, "I know the director put you in charge, but I don't like it and I won't have you beat up my men, even if they do deserve it."

Shadow looks at Serpent with some shock at Serpent's presumptions. "Your men … Serpent the director has put the squad under my command. They aren't your men anymore, they are my men."

Serpent starts to clench and unclench his fists, attempting to keep his anger under control. When he succeeds, he says, "I have served with these men for a long time Shadow. And at least I never left anyone behind in battle, unlike you. .

"It wasn't my choice to leave Viper and Quick or any of the others behind. I was following my orders Serpent. Besides why is what I did to Viper so important to you? You barely knew him!"

Serpent suddenly and unexpectedly punches Shadow, knocking him down. As Shadow stares up at Serpent, Serpent says, slowly with anger and hatred in his voice, "Don't you dare, don't you dare say I barley knew Viper. Shadow I knew a lot about him, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. Aren't the codenames a clue? Shadow, Viper was my brother, my pod brother. And you left him to die on that fucking ship! I won't forgive you for doing that for as long as I live. Now, good day sir!"

Serpent then walks past Shadow leaving him in shock over what he just heard.

Unknown space

The Star Destroyer Kelborna exits hyperspace and enters the star system only finding the usual uninhabited planets and moons. Then, unexpectedly, one crew member informs the captain of a large debris field only a few minutes away. The captain, bored out of his mind, decides to investigate. The Kelborna heads to the debris field as fast as its engines can propel it. Then, to the crew's amazements, when they arrive at the debris field's coordinates there is nothing left.

Then another ship appears out of nowhere. Its massive frame makes the Star Destroyer look like a fighter in comparison. The captain, not knowing what else do to orders his gunners to open fire. Surprisingly the barrage of turbolasers does nothing, and when the massive ships returns fire, the Kelborna is destroyed within moments.

Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	5. Chapter 5

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 5 mission briefings and mysteries solved

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Super Star Destroyer Moth

Shadow sat down at his desk and looked at recent missions Beta Squad did under Serpents command just so he knew what the squad you do in a mission and he saw that they had a different style of doing mission than Alpha Squad did.

1 thing he noticed was that unlike Alpha Squad who always went by the book and tried their best to minimise civilian casualties in their mission Beta Squad had no problems with killing civilians as long as they got the mission done.

They also didn't take prisoners after their missions not even people they were told to keep alive at all costs. Shadow now knew that this squad would be very hard to work with but not impossible.

Suddenly Shadows com went off and Shadow turned it on and then a hologram of Darth Vader himself appeared. Vader said "Commander Shadow we have a situation, gather your team and meet me at Imperial Fleet Headquarters as soon as possible".

Shadow then replied "Understood I'll be there with my squad in a half hour".

Shadow soon headed downstairs and shouted out "Men!. We are leaving now!. Lets go!, lets go!". His men immediately got up out of their seats their poker game and all the men soon left the Super Star Destroyer and were at the Imperial Fleet Headquarters in a briefing room.

As soon as all the men were sitting down Vader entered the room and said "Men an hour ago we got this message from the Star Destroyer Kelborna near the outer rim".

Vader then played the message "This is the Imperial Star Destroyer Kelborna we are under attack by an unknown ship, it's massive we are requesting reinforcements at these coordinates . Please help". Then large explosions were heard and then the message stopped playing.

Vader continued by saying all attempts to re-establish contact with the Kelborna have failed so we must assume it was destroyed. Now the ship did send an image of the ship along with the signal and here it is".

Vader then pressed a button and an image of a ship appeared on the main viewer and it was a ship Shadow knew all too well the Chanso research ship.

Serpent suddenly said "How is that ship in one piece?. Didn't Viper destroy it with that bomb you set up Shadow?". Shadow didn't answer he was still looking at the image of the Chanso in total disbelief and shock.

Data said "So lord Vader, what do you want us to do?". Vader then replied "I want Beta and Zulu Squad to go to the Chanso and destroy it again and make sure it stays destroyed. But there will be a timetable on this mission you will have 26 hours to destroy the ship, if you don't the Death Star will destroy the ship and all of you along with it".

Eyes then said with growing anticipation "When do we leave?". Vader looked at Eyes and answered "You'll be leaving in a week after you study Shadows report on the first mission and run a few training simulations on the Chanso in the simulator, any questions?".

Boomer instantly said "Why have Zulu Squad help us in this mission, they are the worst squad in our organization, why not Delta or Sierra Squad help us out?".

Vader replied "Zulu Squad is the only other team not currently on assignment or on vacation. So get reading and start training now!".

All the men stood up to leave but Serpent noticed Shadow was still in his seat and said "Shadow are you ok?".

Shadow looked at him with some anger "No Serpent I'm not ok, I just learned that the same ship, my team-mates died to destroy is still around!. I just learned that they all died for nothing!. How the hell do you think I feel?!".

Serpent replied "I would feel angry, furious and eager for revenge and justice against those who caused the deaths of my comrades. But Shadow you must keep focused on the mission not quests for revenge".

Shadow nodded and said "Your right Serpent, now lets get to work we all have a very busy week ahead of us".

Shadow and Serpent then left the room and headed back to the Super Star Destroyer Moth and went down to the simulator level of the ship where he saw that both Beta and Zulu squad were there reading reports on the first mission to the ship Vader had prepared for them to study and as Serpent started to read the report, Shadow went over the main computer and started to get the simulation ready for the Shade squads.

Chanso bridge

The two men stood on their bridge and knew instantly that the Galactic Empire found out about their survival. The man on the right said "We should speed up the process of the ships restoration, even though we are 95% complete I want the ship completely restored and with the upgrades I want by tomorrow, ok brother?".

The man on the left nodded and his brothers orders were passed along to the husks rebuilding the research ship.

Super Star Destroyer Moth simulator

Once Shadow was finished setting up the simulator he said "Ok men, listen up. I have set a simulation of the Chanso and what you can and will find when we go there, so I want both teams to try this simulation, the objective is to get to the engine room from the hanger bay where you entered and set a bomb to blow up the ship in the engine room, then head back to the hanger bay and get off the ship before the bomb blows you have two hours, starting now. Go go go!".

Both squads entered the simulation and Shadow went to the observation deck to monitor their progress from above.

However as soon as the two squads left the hanger bay 3 of them were instantly killed by husks and the others were pinned down for a few minutes before they killed the enemy and moved on. The squads then got to the engine room an hour later and set the bomb before they started to head back to the ship's hanger bay.

However before the squads could get into the room they were attacked again by the husks and all the men were dead. Shadow then restarted the simulation and said "Again and watch yourselves this time don't underestimate the enemy".

Sadly for Shadow the next 5 simulations all ended in failure and Shadow turned the simulator off and as the men exited the simulator 1 member of Zulu Squad said "I think we're getting better".

Shadow shook his head and said to the soldier "No your not getting better, this is the sixth simulation and you haven't been able to destroy the ship in time".

Serpent then said "What are you talking about sir, we blew up the ship with 20 minutes to spare last time, how is that a failure?".

Shadow only replied "I expect you all to be able to destroy the ship and escape in less than an hour not in 2!. How can you expect to destroy this ship when you haven't even faced the most dangerous thing on it yet?".

Data suddenly said "Do you mean that man you fought in the engine room of the ship in the first mission?". Shadow nodded and said "Ok go in the simulator and try again, this time I'll be adding the test subject in to the simulation, now good luck".

Shadow quickly went back to the observation deck and added the test subject into the simulation before he started it up again. However to his surprise only 10 minutes into the simulation all the men were dead killed by the test subject.

Shadow then turned the simulation off and went down to the men. Shadow then said to them "Your nowhere near ready to go on that ship, I should go myself and take them out, but I cant and I need you all to watch my back and help destroy that ship. So you are all going to keep doing this simulation until you get it done in a time I find acceptable got it".

Everyone nodded and ran back into the simulator as soon as Shadow turned it back on again. And as the squads left the hanger bay Shadow thought back to the day of his trial.

Flashback 2 years ago Jedi Council Chamber

Night descended over the city planet as the members of the Jedi Council entered the council chamber for an emergency meeting of the council to sort out a very difficult problem.

As Yoda sat in his seat Windu said "Bring in the accused". The doors opened and 2 Jedi Knights dragged another Jedi into the room and after Windu made 1 motion with his hand the two knights quickly left and as the doors closed the lights were dimmed to a very minimum setting.

Yoda then said "You have been brought here to learn your punishment for your unspeakable crimes, and your betrayal of our order as well as your connections".

Obi Wan suddenly said "You took our trust and you just threw it back in our faces like it was nothing, now do you have anything to say in your defence?".

The man then replied "I didn't want your trust, I didn't even want to be a Jedi let alone a Jedi Knight. So I say this, you can take your oh so precious Jedi Code and stick it up your ass!".

Yoda only ignored the comments and said "Your punishment would have been in death for crimes, but because of your heritage and your bloodline as well as your skills in battle and command of the force. We can let you choose your punishment, you can be either imprisoned for life in the Jedi Temple, or you can join the Shade Organization and continue to serve the Republic. So what's it going to be?".

The man was silent for a few minutes as he considered his options and then answered "I'll join the Shade Organization, now good bye Yoda, I hope I'll never see you again for as long as I live".

Before the man left the room Yoda stood up and said "Hold it, before you go, your punishment also includes being stripped of your connection to the force".

The man then fell to the ground screaming in pure agony.

End of flashback

Shadow was snapped back into reality as Serpent was apparently trying to get his attention. Serpent then said "So how did we do on that last simulation?".

Shadow only replied "Sorry, Serpent I wasn't paying attention, let me just check the time. Ok you finished in 45 minutes, that's good but not good enough, now train again!".

Serpent nodded and ran downstairs to train again with his squad leaving Shadow alone to think of the past.

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	6. Chapter 6

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 6 training continues and new arrivals part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Super Star Destroyer Moth Simulator

Shadow stayed in the observation deck as he had Beta Squad do the simulation all night long. And after over several hours of training Shadow decided to give them a few hours to rest as they had finally completed the simulation in a time he found acceptable.

Shadow then went back to the squads quarters to get some rest and before he did Shadow heard his com go off and answered it and he was surprised to see a hologram of the Emperor himself in front of him.

The Emperor suddenly said to Shadow "Commander I have received word that the Chanso has been sighted near the Naboo system, how soon can your team be ready to move out?".

Shadow only replied "Well my squad are still training and I need to be sure they are up to the task so I would say they will be ready in 6 days at least, goodbye Emperor Palpatine sir".

The Emperor nodded and the hologram disappeared leaving Shadow to wonder how was he going to get Beta Squad ready for their mission in only 6 days.

Imperial Army Headquarters

Serpent entered the office and sat down as the hologram of the director appeared and said "I called you here for 1 reason, Serpent this meeting is off the record even Shade records, if on your mission Shadow in any way or form shows any weakness in the mission, I want you to get rid of him. Is that clear commander Serpent. Get rid of him regardless of the mission's failure or success. And in return I wont reveal your secret to the Emperor. Don't try and play stupid you don't have a secret, because it might work with others but not me. Are we clear commander?".

Serpent nodded in understanding and left the room quickly and headed back to the ship.

Chanso bridge

The two twins were deep in meditation as they felt the force grow stronger and stronger with every passing second. And they soon felt the thoughts and actions of a very familiar person they knew only too well.

The man on the right said "So this is who you fought in the engine room a few days ago, he is strong in the force and indeed very powerful. I can see now how you almost lost against him in battle".

The other man suddenly shouted out "He didn't almost beat me in battle!. I only underestimated him, I wont make that mistake again, when he returns to this ship I will kill him. Remember the fight we had wont end until only me or him is left alive and the other is dead".

The man on the left nodded in understanding and resumed his meditation.

Super Star Destroyer Moth the very next day

Shadow woke up as his alarm went off loudly and as he got up out of bed he knew the clock was ticking for him to get Beta Squad ready for their mission in 6 days time.

He quickly got dressed and rushed down to the simulator room to add more to the Chanso simulation, after the teams performance he knew the squad was ready to face the reality of the ship and face all that was onboard the ship as well.

After Shadow finished with new additions to the simulation Beta Squad entered the room and Gunner said "So Shadow what do have next for us to do, run laps across the ship, get a list of the crew. Whatever you have planned we will breeze on through it, this mission will be a piece of cake".

Shadow only smiled and replied "Well Gunner if your so confidenant, you can do this simulation all by yourself, since your sure you can breeze though it".

Gunners smile suddenly disappeared as he entered the simulator and 5 minutes later he emerged in anger and yelled out at Shadow "What the hell sir, you made it hard on purpose didn't you?!".

Shadow shook his head and said "No Gunner what you all did yesterday was only a small taste of the true horrors on that ship, what is now in that simulation is everything that happened to my team, nothing at all is left out from my encounter on the Chanso. Now you have 50 minutes to destroy the ship, the time starts as soon as you leave the hanger bay. So get moving now go go go!".

The Squad then ran into the simulator and after several failed attempts Shadow said "Alright, men let me show you how it's done".

Shadow then got his weapons and stood in front of the simulator and said to his men "Watch how I do it, maybe then you'll learn a thing or 2. And Serpent time me would you. Now I might not get to the engine room at all, but I'm damn sure going to try my best". Shadow suddenly ran into the simulation with his sword drawn and started attacking any and everything he saw.

Shadow was soon at the engine room with very little time left so he planted the bomb and ran back to the hanger bay to escape before the ship blew. And when the bomb went off the simulation ended and Shadow emerged from the simulator and saw his squad mates looking at him with shock.

Shadow looked at his men in confusion and said "What?". Data then replied "Sir you just completed the simulation in less than 36 minutes. How did you do that?".

Shadow only looked at his hands in shock and replied "Show me a holovid of my simulation I need to see it for myself, just to be sure". Shadow then went up to the observation deck and reviewed the holovid of his simulation and was shocked to see he was moving faster and was a lot stronger then he was before the first mission to the Chanso and he knew the reasons why.

Ever since his fight with the test subject in the engine room of the Chanso Shadow had noticed something had happened to him and he had a theory as to what it was, Shadow had managed to use the force on the ship despite the fact that he was cut off from the force by the Jedi Council a long time ago.

Shadow didn't know how this happen but I thing was certain he was determined to find the answers to these questions. Shadow then yelled out "Men I want you all in that simulator for the rest of day getting ready for the mission!, understood?!".

His team then yelled out in unison "Sir yes sir!!" and headed into the simulator as Shadow watched the squad from the observation deck.

The Next day

Shadow was in the simulation room waiting for his team to enter but when they were 10 minutes late Shadow contacted Serpent on the com and said "Serpent where are you and your team?. Your late for training".

Serpent only replied "Sir we are in the infirmary Doc is ill, you need to come here yourself to see this". Shadow quickly ran down to the infirmary where he saw Doc on a bed with the squad crowded around him.

Shadow suddenly yelled out "Alright men you can talk to Doc later now go to the simulator and resume your training now!". The squad then left the infirmary leaving Shadow and Doc alone to talk about his illness.

Shadow then said "So Doc what is this illness?, and will you be able to take part in the mission?". Doc looked at Shadow then at his feet before he said "It's a mild bug, probably from some bad food, but the doctors want to stay here for at least 5 days for observation, just in case it turns out to be something more than food poisoning, so I wont be able to help in the mission, I'm sorry sir".

Shadow then said "Don't be sorry Doc, get better and when this mission is over I'll make sure that we bring some souvenirs from the ship" both men then shared a laugh and Shadow left heading down to the simulator to obverse how the squad was doing getting ready for the mission.

Super Star Destroyer Gadar

A man looked up as a hologram of the director appeared and said "What is it director?". The director answered "I have heard 1 of Beta Squad will be unable to be on the mission, so we need a replacement, are there any Shade members available for reassignment?".

The man replied "No director, no one is available for reassignment, so what will you do now about this problem?". The director then said "I'll seek outside help" the hologram then disappeared and the man resumed his previous duties.

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	7. Chapter 7

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 7 training continues and new arrivals part 2

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Super Star Destroyer Moth simulation room

Shadow looked on from the observation deck as Beta Squad ran another test through the simulation of the Chanso. Suddenly Shadow's com went off and after he answered a hologram of the director appeared and he said "Commander Shadow I have news for you, due to illness of 1 of your men I have found you a replacement, to help you and your squad on your mission abroad the Chanso".

Shadow then said "Who is this replacement director?". The director only replied "You and your team will meet the replacement in a few hours, until then I suggest you and your squad keep getting ready for your mission".

The hologram of the director disappeared and Shadow resumed his supervision of Beta Squads progress through the simulation. After the squad was finished Shadow noted that the team was improving both in time and performance in the simulation.

Shadow then headed down to the squad and as he approached them he said loudly "Men listen up!, I just received word from the director that in light of Doc's illness we are getting a replacement for us, and I don't want any complaints it is done".

Data then said "Sir when is the replacement arriving here?". Shadow answered "In a few hours till then you will continue to run simulations and this time I'll be going with you, now you have a half hour break , then we resume training".

The squad were quickly off to the mess hall leaving Shadow alone who took his sword out and started swinging making sure he was not slacking off on his training at all. Suddenly Shadow heard the door open and as he turned around he surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

It was the bounty hunter he met in the cantina in the lower levels of Corcuscant he then got into a defensive stance holding his sword in both hands said "How did you get in here?. And what do you want?".

The bounty hunter didn't say a word and put her fists up before she said "How about we sparring match, if you win I'll tell you what you want to know, if I win you wont find out until I decide you need to know. So what do you say?".

Shadow smiled before he dropped his sword and threw a quick punch at her but to his surprise was blocked by this mercenary. She then went on the offensive with a series of punches and kicks and Shadow was barley able to hold off her attacks but he knew all he could do at that moment was stay on the defensive and wait for an opening then exploit it.

So in the meantime Shadow kept blocking and avoiding all attacks made by his adversary and it was then Shadow saw an opening and went on the offensive with a side kick which failed. He kept trying to go for a knockdown blow but she kept blocking all Shadows attacks and then she attacked and knocked Shadow into a wall leaving him vulnerable to attack. And then he was grabbed and thrown to the ground.

The woman smiled and said "I win" however Shadow jumped back up onto his feet and replied "This fight isn't over yet". Suddenly both combatants charged at each other and when they collided they both of them fell to the ground.

Shadow then put his fist against the hunters neck preparing to attack if necessary and said "I win".

The doors then opened and Beta Squad entered the room and they immediately pointed their weapons at the woman and Gunner then said "Are we interrupting something sir?". Shadow then got up he said "Alright now tell us who are you and what are you doing here?".

The woman stood up and said "My name is Marlaia and I'm your replacement for your upcoming mission, by order of the director. So what is this mission exactly?".

Shadow then explained the mission to her and once he was sure she understood everything he said "Ok people, now we are going to continue training for the mission in the simulator we only have 5 days training and we have to make every hour count".

The squad spent the next few hours training for the mission and to the surprise of Serpent and Gunner the new member of the squad Marlaia was performing very well in the simulation.

Imperial Palace

Darth Vader sat in his office as he looked over the latest progress reports on Beta Squad's training and preparation for their mission and the door opened and Yalath entered the room.

Vader knew what she wanted and said "No Yalath, you wont be going on the mission on the Chanso, we don't know what could happen with a Sith abroad. Besides 2 Shade squads are going there, they can handle it".

Yalath then asked "Are you sure the Emperor and the director wont let me on the mission, or is it you that wont let me on it?".

Vader was silent before he said "I don't want anything to happen to you, if you went on that mission and never came back, I'd never forgive myself".

Yalath didn't say a word and stormed out of the room leaving Vader alone to think about his actions and what he said to Yalath.

Super Star Destroyer Moth

Shadow smiled as the squads got through the simulation in 1 hour and 10 minutes, that was fast but not fast enough in Shadows opinion. He then said "Alright team, we are getting better in this simulation, now I'm adding a new objective, half the squad will head to the engine room the other half will go to the bridge and neutralise the test subject. I'll lead the team heading to the bridge, Serpent you lead the team to the engine room, we have 2 hours once we are done we rendezvous in the hanger bay and leave the ship. Serpent, Data, Eyes and half of Zulu Squad head to the engine room, the rest of you are with me. Now then lets move out!!".

The two teams re-entered the simulation and headed off to complete their objectives. The simulation this time took awhile to complete however they only managed to complete 1 of the objectives with the destruction of the ship but the test subject wasn't killed despite Shadows best efforts.

He now knew that it was going to be very hard getting his team ready for the mission with only 5 days left to go till they went to the Chanso to finish the original mission and ensure that Alpha Squad's sacrifice was not in vain.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	8. Chapter 8

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 8 training ends, secrets in shadows revealed

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Corcuscant apartment complex

Tarkin tossed and turned in his bed unable to get any sleep at all suddenly he heard a voice yell out "Lights!". The room then became illuminated and Tarkin rubbed his eyes and sat up before he saw who was in front him the Director of the Shade Organization with 2 bodyguards.

Tarkin said "What the hell do you want Director?". The Director smiled before he answered "Tarkin, I think it's obvious why I'm here, isn't it obvious, I noticed you have been looking back at history in the Imperial database, trying to find any info on the founding of our group. And you even tried to illegally access the Shade database. And you also have been saying a lot about how we run things, and you have on more than one occasion have said our group should be shut down. Now is there anything I left out?".

Tarkin only replied "I stand by what I said Director your organization has too much freedom to do whatever the hell you want to do. You kill anyone who finds out about the organization like media and certain senators or regular people like holo hackers. You also deal with any and all potential threats to whoever is in charge of Corcuscant, I wonder sometimes why you didn't eradicate all the Jedi centuries ago. Now I want to know 1 thing how long has this group been in existence?".

The Director only said "We didn't eradicate the Jedi because they are partially the reason why we still exist to this very day and because of our secondary mandate, which I will tell you in time. And just so you know the only reason you even got past the homepage of the Shade database is because we allowed you to, we wanted to what you were looking up and what you were going to do when you found it. And if it wasn't for the Jedi I wouldn't even have this job, right now. And to answer your question. The Shade Organization has been existence for a very long, the Shade Organization was actually apart of the original first Republic Constitution".

Tarkin was in shock after he heard this and stuttered out "But that was written over 25 thousand years ago, are you telling me the Shade's have been around that long?. With no specific orders aside from the mandates?. Accountable to really no one at all but yourselves. You act as judge, jury and executioner and that is too much power for anyone man or group".

The Director then said "Our group only has all the power we need to keep balance in universal politics. Nothing more nothing less. And frankly someone has to do the job that I do, now I'm not afraid of bending all the rules if it means saving trillions of lives. Now I'm going to tell you the second mandate of the Shade Organization, but I should warn you, you wont believe it, I didn't at first either".

The Director then whispered into Tarkins ear and as he did Tarkins eyebrows were raised and he gasped in shock at what he was just told, it was unbelievable and couldn't be possible.

Tarkin then said "Why have you told me this Director?. This could shake the very foundations of our history. Why did you tell me?!!".

The Director then moved behind Tarkin and whispered "I've told you this because you wont be leaving this room, today Tarkin you die. But know this I could have killed you yesterday or even tomorrow and the Emperor wouldn't care. Because he needs us to help him stay in power and he knows this and we don't need you".

The Director then drew out a silenced blaster and fired once at his skull killing Tarkin instantly. The Director only looked to his bodyguards and said "Make it look like a suicide. And if anyone in the police asks to many questions have them dealt with quietly". The Director only left the apartment as the guards did their task.

Super Star Destroyer Moth

Shadow woke up as his alarm went off and he got up and decided to get an early start on his own training. He decided to go to the shooting range and practice his skills with a blaster pistol.

As he went down to the shooting range he saw members of the crew were talking about the suicide of Tarkin which had been reported on the holonet just an hour ago.

He knew it wasn't suicide Shadow personally had a hunch that the Director had something to do with his death, but he didn't know anyone who really liked Tarkin anyway in fact Shadow knew that Vader hated his guts.

He then entered the shooting range and was surprised to see Marlaia there already firing a blaster rifle at holograph Trandoshans. After she was finished Shadow said "Not bad Marlaia, now how about I show you my skill with a blaster pistol?".

Shadow then set the targets to be Separatist Driodikas and started firing at any and all driods he saw but to Marlaia's surprise he was only firing 1 shot at each driodika and was destroying them all with very little effort.

Once he was done Shadow handed Marlaia the pistol and when she saw it had modifications she had never seen on a weapon before in her entire life and Shadow said "A 67KKP blaster pistol, top of the line and the latest in Shade Organization technology. Maybe before the mission, we can give you a Shade weapon, maybe a mingun with a fast reload and better and more accurate rate of fire and a lot lighter".

The doors opened and Gunner entered the room with a sniper rifle slung across his back. He said "Well sir, here for some early morning shooting. Good so how about we have a little contest to see who the best shooter is?. How about sir you in?".

Shadow didn't say a word then Marlaia said "I'm in Gunner, I'll show you who the best shooter is you or me. Are you up to it, or are you scared?".

Gunner smirked before he said "I'm not scared I'll defeat you in this contest ok Marlaia, then you'll admit I'm better than you ok". Marlaia then took a sniper rifle from the wall and said "Stop yakking like a gossiping old woman and let's set the ground rules, 1 minute and whoever gets the most kills wins. Shadow will keep track is that fair Gunner?".

Gunner nodded and both of them reloaded their rifles and stood on the firing line and a few second later Shadow activated the targets and both of them started firing and a minute later Shadow yelled out "Cease fire!!".

Both Gunner and Marlaia lowered their weapons and Gunner said "So sir, who won me or her?".

Shadow was silent as he reviewed the holovid of the shooting before he said "Gunner you got 14 kills, Marlaia got 18 kills. So Marlaia wins".

Marlaia smiled before she said to Gunner "Alright Gunner I won say it, who is the best shooter?". Gunner looked at his feet before he replied "You are the best shooter, not me".

Shadow then left the shooting range and headed for the simulation room and as he entered the room with Gunner and Marlaia he was surprised to see Beta and Zulu squads were already in the simulator training in the Chanso simulation.

Shadow was happy to see both squads were taking it seriously about what would and could be on that ship. And Shadow knew if the squads kept this level of training up for the next 4 days then they would be ready for what ever was on the Chanso.

Chanso bridge

The two twins stood on the bridge as through the main window they saw the view of hyperspace the man on the right said "The squads will be coming here soon, their ending approaches. Soon after we kill them, the Empire will be destroyed then the Rebellion will be utterly annillated, and then the universe will be at our mercy".

The man on the left then said "Remember brother our victory isn't guaranteed however I agree we will defeat them and then we will get our revenge against everyone in the galaxy for what happened to us".

The two twins then looked ahead to the window as the ship exited hyperspace and was back in their star system after destroying any and all Imperial ships nearby sent to oppose them by the Emperor.

Super Star Destroyer Moth

Shadow stood on the observation deck as he saw Beta and Zulu squads were nearly finished another simulation of their upcoming mission. The squads had been working on their training in the simulator for the last few days almost non-stop aside from sleep and meals and Shadow thought that the squads deserved at least 1 night off for rest and relaxation on Corcuscant.

As the two squads emerged from the simulator Shadow said "Listen up people, you all have been working hard preparing for this upcoming mission, so I've decided that tonight we will go out and relax at least for tonight at a local cantina and we can all get to know each other better".

The squads nodded in understanding and now looking forward to a night on the city planet but until then the squads went back into the simulator and continued their training.

A few hours later

The squads were finished training and were now in their quarters getting on their civilian clothes and when Shadow entered the room with Zulu Squad in tow and he said "Alright people ready for a night of drinks and partying?".

Beta Squad nodded and soon they were in the top levels of Corcuscant and headed to a cantina and as soon as they entered the bar every person with questionable motives turned to face them for a single second before they resumed their business.

Shadow and his team members only headed to a booth at the end of the cantina and ordered beer for everyone. As soon as everyone got their drinks Shadow said "Alright everyone lets drink up, and talk, Data you first why did you choose that codename of yours?".

Data smiled before he answered "Your not the first person to ask me that question sir, the reason why I chose that codename is because I like looking up information on anything and everything and I'm one of the best hackers and tech specialists in the Shade Organization. You need something fast I'm the man to do it".

Shadow then said "Alright Eyes why do you like sniper rifles?". Eyes only said "I like sniper rifles because getting a kill with them requires patience and skill and careful planning think ahead of where your opponent will be like a game of chess".

Serpent nodded in understanding then said to Gunner "Ok Gunner, tell me why did you make that comment about Marlaia earlier?". Marlaia looked at Gunner and said curiously "Yeah Gunner what did you say about me earlier today?".

Gunner then replied "I only said that Marlaia would admit her feelings for me by the end of the mission as it's obvious that she fancies me all women do as they cant get enough of me".

Marlaia suddenly and quickly punched Gunner then hit him over the head with his own glass of beer and said to Gunner unconscious body "I would never admit any feelings for or fall in love with you even if we were the last two people alive in the entire universe".

Everyone laughed at that comment and Shadow said "Alright Marlaia I think we should know a little of your background, so tell us why did you become a bounty hunter?".

Marlaia sat her beer back on the table and said "I became a bounty hunter for a lot of reasons the most important 1 was because I wanted revenge for what happened to me a long time ago. My father was very famous but I never met him face to face after all what are the odds of meeting Boba Fett face to face in a place like Nar Shaddar. After he was killed on Geneosis some Trandoshans came along saying a debt Boba owed them was passed onto us. They took me and my mother and sold us into slavery to pay the debt I never saw her again, I was bought by some human bounty hunters and they taught me everything they knew about being a merc. And several years later I caught up to those Trandoshans who abducted me and my mother and I killed them all in cold blood, now I just kill any and all Trandos I see. So Shadow was that what you wanted to hear?".

No one said a word and Marlaia stood up and left as Gunner woke up and said "What happened where did Marlaia go?". No one was in the mood for Gunners jokes as they thought about Marlaia's sad past.

Shadow then stood up and left the bar and walked along the street until he came across Marlaia standing near the docks as transports ships arrived abs departed from the planet.

He stood next to her and didn't say a word and Marlaia suddenly said "I keep thinking about the night they took us from our apartment, mom grabbed a blaster pistol and tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. I keep thinking what if I had done something anything, but I couldn't I was a young teenager and they had Trandoshans watching me at gunpoint if I tried anything at all".

Shadow listened to Marlaia and said "It wasn't your fault Marlaia and if you had tried anything they would have just killed you and still taken your mother away and sold her as a slave regardless".

Marlaia suddenly yelled out "I know it isn't my fault Shadow!. I just feel like I could have done something anything to stop them!!".

Shadow couldn't say another word as Marlaia stormed off angrily. Shadow then grabbed her arm and said "Marlaia because you told me something personal I promise you that before the mission is over I will tell you something about me which you wont believe but it's the truth".

He then let go and Marlaia still walked off leaving Shadow alone as he looked up at the sky and said "I swear to you all, Tech, Blaze, Quick, Headshot Viper. I will destroy the Chanso and make the test subjects pay for what they did".

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	9. Chapter 9

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 9 The mission begins

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Star Destroyer Nihilus

It was 4 days since the night in the cantina and now it was the day both Beta and Zulu squads had been training for the last week, today was the day the squads would go to the Chanso and destroy it once and for all.

Shadow stood on the bridge of the star destroyer Nihilus as the Star Destroyer Kun appeared beside them and a few minutes later both Star Destroyers were in hyperspace heading to the Naji star system.

Chanso bridge

The man on the left smiled as he felt something in the force and said "They are coming, brother it's time to roll out the welcoming committee, get our men ready near and around the main hanger bays. I want those commandos destroyed".

The man on the right nodded and the order was sent out to the husks. The two men then stood on the bridge and watched as two Imperial Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace right near them.

Star Destroyer Nihilus

Shadow headed down to the hanger bay where the rest of Beta squad was already on a transport ship and were ready to take off. As Shadow got on the ship he opened the com to Zulu Squads leader Commander Shark and said "Shark are you ready for deployment?".

Shark yelled "We are ready, just waiting for your signal?". Shadow said "Lets go, now Shark get your ship in the air now!".

The transport ship left the hanger bay and as it headed to the Chanso as Zulu Squads ship joined them and the Star Destroyers opened fire on the Chanso to draw there attention to them and allow the ships to land inside the research ship.

However seconds after the Star Destroyers opened fire on the Chanso it fired back and destroyed both Imperial ships in an instant.

The two transports continued on their journey to the Chanso and as Betas transport headed to the secondary hanger bay the Zulu transport headed for a another hanger bay on the other side of the massive research ship.

As Beta Squad disembarked from the transport Shadow said to the pilot "Get the transport to a safe distance away from the Chanso, instruct the other pilot of the other transport to do the same and wait for my signal before coming back to pick us up".

The pilot nodded and the transport ship left the hanger bay as Beta Squad were finished securing the room and Serpent yelled out "All clear sir!. So what do we do now, wait for Zulu Squad or move on to the engine room?".

Shadow said "Lets move on the faster we destroy this ship the better. We will meet up with Zulu Squad later on". Beta Squad then left the hanger bay and entered the hallway and they were shocked to see the hallway was bright white like the rooms and hallways on Kamino.

Shadows com went off and Commander Shark of Zulu Squad said "Sir we are outside the hanger bay. So far all we see is the darkness, blood, gore and everything else we saw in the simulator. We're heading to the engine room now. So what the fuck happened on this ship?".

Shadow then replied "An experiment gone wrong. That's all you need to know Shark. Report back once you set the bomb". Shark then said "Roger that over and out".

Gunner then said "This place is cleaner then our room back on the ship. So where is the darkness, blood soaked walls and spikes sticking out of the walls?".

Shadow only yelled out "Lets get to the engine room we will figure this out later!. Move!". Suddenly Shadows com went off and a voice said "Commander Shadow sir, can you hear me?".

Shadow turned on his com and said "What's going on soldier?".

The voice then screamed out "We have hostiles!. Lots of them!!, there are tearing through us!. What the oh no!!".

The com suddenly went silent and Shadow yelled out "Soldier do you copy over?!. Anyone from Zulu Squad report!". When Shadow didn't get an answer he knew he had to assume the worst Zulu Squad was completely wiped out by the creatures of this ship.

He then looked at his squad and said "Let's move forward and get to the engine room and blow this ship back to hell now". The squad then moved out and headed to the engine room.

Chanso bridge

The two twins smiled as they felt the death of 1 of the two commando squads and watched in delight as the squads transport ships were destroyed right before their eyes.

Now the Squads escape route was gone and they were now trapped on the ship and it was only a matter of time before the commandos died at their hands.

Chanso hallways

Shadow and his squad moved through the bright hallways so far not running into any husks or any spikes sticking out of the walls which was raising more questions than answers for the squad.

Suddenly Serpent said "Sir this place is like a maze how do we know where we are going exactly?".

Shadow then said "Well Serpent I suggest you follow me. I know exactly where we are going after all I've been on this ship before instead of just being in a simulator. Now lets go we are nearly at the engine room".

The squad followed Shadow and turned around a corridor to where the engine room was but to the shock and utter confusion of the squad all they found was a wall, no door to anything.

Shadow immediately looked over the schematics of the Chanso and according to the schematics the door to engine room should be right in front of them only it wasn't.

Boomer then said "Ok sir just what the hell is going on around here. Rooms aren't where they are supposed to be. Are the schematics messed up or is something else going on?".

Shadow only yelled out "I don't know Boomer alright!. But I do know we are going to complete this mission and destroy this ship".

Eyes then said "So what should we do now sir, split up and try to find the engine room?".

Shadow then answered "We will find the engine room, wherever the hell it is on this ship and we will do it with all of us sticking together not splitting up into teams. I'm not going to make the same mistake Viper did, he had everyone split up into teams and that enabled the husks to pick us off one by one. Now lets move out".

The squad then went away from the wall and started their search for the engine room on this maze of a ship.

Imperial Palace

Vader and a hologram of the director stood at a desk and looked at the schematics of the Chanso research ship and Vader said "An hour has passed since the squads left for the ship you know the deadline the Emperor has given them don't you?".

The director replied "Yes he's given the squads 24 hours to complete the mission before the Death Star arrives to destroy the ship. I think the Emperor should have more faith in Shadow I know he'll get this mission done".

Vader nodded in agreement and both looked over the reports hoping that a few hours Beta and Zulu Squads will report the mission was a complete success.

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	10. Chapter 10

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 10 Answers found

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Chanso hallways

Beta Squad turned around a corner and came across some husks who weren't attacking them and were walking around like they were sleepwalking or daydreaming nevertheless Shadow ordered the squad to open fire.

But as soon as the first husk fell to the ground the squad were shocked see the rest still weren't attacking and Shadow said "Hold your fire something isn't right here".

Gunner however continued to open fire on the husks and Shadow said "Stop firing Gunner now!". But when Gunner continued shooting Shadow then grabbed him and threw him against the wall before he said "I gave you an order and you chose to ignore it why Gunner?".

Gunner replied "Sir they are husks we have trained for days to kill them and now when I do you throw me into a wall. Why?".

Shadow said "You disobeyed an order that's why Gunner now if you disobey my orders again, I will have you shot. Are we clear Gunner?". Gunner nodded and Shadow let him go before he said "Let's move don't shoot the husks unless they look like they might try to attack us. Understood?".

The squad nodded in understanding and they did Serpent stayed back took out a silenced pistol and loaded it before he put it in his holster and walked off with his squad.

Chanso bridge

The two twins stood in the bridge and they knew that the squad was now going exactly where they wanted them to go and they could only hope that the squad would find the pieces of the puzzle and realise the truth.

Chanso hallways

Beta Squad turned another corner and found themselves in a hallway with doors on both sides marked research laboratories. Shadow then said "Alright let have a look in these labs maybe then we can figure out what is going on around here".

The squad then entered 1 room and found Felucian bodies just like the ones found on the first mission to the Chanso. Shadow then had the squad search the other labs and all they found were holovids, and some Felucian blood mixed with chemicals.

Shadow decided to have a look at the holovids to see what information was on them. All the holovids said was the stuff Shadow already knew from the first mission and as he was about to turn the holovid off it mentioned a second drug being made.

Shadow listened as the scientists what was in the drug and what it's effects were supposed to be and as he listened he realised what this drug was and he was shocked the Empire had done the impossible they had made the force into a living drug.

He then took the holovids and showed them to the others who were in shock and Gunner said "This is great, this is fucking great. Now we have two test subjects to worry about, not 1 but 2!. Why didn't you tell us about this Shadow?".

Shadow then answered "I didn't know about this second test subject Gunner. If I did I would have added it into the simulation. Now we will stick together and be on our guard at all times alright".

The squad nodded in agreement and they started searching the other laboratories and didn't find any other information. Shadow said to the squad "Lets move on we must be close to the engine room, if we are at the labs".

Chanso bridge

The two twins sensed that the squad now knew some more of the facts the Empire was keeping from them and the man on the right said "Brother follow them. And bring some husks from your side of the ship with you. We don't a repeat of what happened last time do we now".

The other man merely grunted in response as he left the bridge determined not to fail again.

Chanso hallway

Beta Squad left the laboratories and continued their search for the ships engine room but so far they were having no such luck in finding it, all they found were dead ends.

When the squad came across their fifth dead end Boomer yelled out in frustration and said "Why cant we find the bloody engine room?. I mean it's like someone is rearranging the ship every second. But that is impossible!".

Gunner only said "So Boomer what other explanation is there as to why we cant find the engine room?".

Shadow then said "Boomer might be right about something. Maybe someone is rearranging the ship. How else can this be happening". Suddenly squad saw the walls were moving, twisted and turning and several new hallways were created, Shadow then saw a wall appear instantly in front of him and his squad and Shadow knew he was alone.

Imperial Palace

Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne as a hologram of the director appeared in the throne room and he said "My lord. Beta and Zulu Squads have landed on the Chanso and I'm confident they will destroy the ship. But I must inform you that we have lost contact with the Star Destroyers that brought them there. Do you want me to send another ship to see what happened to them?".

Palpatine replied "No director I want you to inform Admiral Kelgt to prepare my ship for takeoff. I'm going to the Death Star. And 1 more thing director if we don't hear from your squads in the next 5 hours I'll use the Death Star to destroy the Chanso are we clear?".

The director nodded and the hologram disappeared as the Emperor stood up and walked out of the throne room and the Imperial Palace itself.

Authors Notes well that's chapter 10 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	11. Chapter 11

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 11 Visions part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Chanso hallway

Eyes looked around as the walls stopped rearranging and he saw that he was in the same spot the bright hallway. He checked the ammo of his sniper rifle and saw he had full ammo and he smiled before he moved on to find the other members of his squad.

He looked around any corners with his rifle before he fully turned round in case any creatures were nearby planning a sneak attack. He saw no creatures and walked on ahead into the next hallway.

He looked at the walls and saw several doors and to his confusion found all the doors he tried to open wouldn't budge it was like they were welded shut his breathing started being erratic. Eyes was shocked and confused even more how could he be getting a claustrophobic attack in a huge ship like the Chanso.

Eyes stayed still for a few minutes to relax his breathing and as soon as he was sure that he was calm and alright the sniper continued his search for his team mates.

After a few minutes Eyes saw another door at the end of the hallway and walked towards it and to his relief this door was open. Eyes stepped inside and after a bright flash of light appeared blinding Eyes for a moment he saw that he was no longer on the Chanso. He was now on a planet, a planet he knew all too well from the Clone Wars it was Geneoisis.

Eyes was in total disbelief as he saw scenes of battle between CIS and the Republic but when Eyes took 1 step forward the battle disappeared and Eyes found himself back on the Chanso.

Eyes was now getting a little more uneasy as he looked around the ruined barracks. He left the room and continued walking down another hallway and as he walked further on Eyes started hearing footstep from CIS soldiers that only encouraged Eyes to keep moving ahead to find his comrades and defeat whatever was causing this to happen to him.

Super Star Destroyer Sion

Admiral Kelgt didn't say a word as the Emperor and his royal guards walked right past him as soon as they stepped onto the ship, but inside he knew whatever the Emperor planned to do with the Death Star it was very important and Kelgt vowed to see whatever it was through right until the end.

The Emperor suddenly turned to face him and said "Tell Admiral Dajin to assemble a fleet of ships to accompany us on our mission Admiral understood?".

Kalgt nodded and left the room to carry out his new orders.

Chanso hallways

Eyes walked down the next hallway and found a wall right in front of him. He signed deeply in frustration before he walked back the way he came and he decided to try to find another way to continue his search which was nowhere near ending.

Nevertheless Eyes much to his confusion was starting to see CIS soldiers ahead of him holding sniper rifles and the more he walked forward the further away they went. He was starting to feel some fear deep inside him and he also knew if the second test subject could make illusions or make Eyes relive his past he was going to be near impossible to beat, but he was determined to try his best to bring him down.

Eyes then heard more droid footsteps and he did his best to ignore them but he suddenly found himself back on the battlefields of Geneosis. He took a few steps forward and Eyes was surprised to see he was still in this illusion or whatever it was instead of back on the Chanso.

He continued moving forward through the battlefield as Eyes saw flashes of a man running around the area near him and Eyes whoever it was might be behind all this madness.

Eyes got his rifle held it in his arms and started looked for the man when Eyes instantly found himself back in the hallways of the ship.

Eyes yelled out in anger as he was now nowhere near to ending this torture anytime soon, and Eyes felt it another claustrophobic attack he started immediately trying to stop the attack by thinking of something else instead of the enclosed space of the ship.

After a few minutes of panic Eyes got his breathing at a normal pace and as he stood up he took in a deep breath before he moved on. As he walked through the hallways Eyes continued to see the man out of the corner of his eye but every time he focused on him, he was gone.

Eyes continued walked through the ship he thought of all he had done as a member of the Shade Organization all the missions he had done to defend the Empire from any and all threats that jeopardised it's very survival.

But when 1 threat was destroyed another appeared to take its place in an instant and after several years of it Eyes was getting fed up with it.

It was then Eyes made a decision that after this mission was over he was going to resign from the Shade Organization and take the early retirement plan made for operatives of the Organization who wish to leave and live normal lives.

Eyes then heard a noise behind him and turned around and saw nothing at all aside from the brightness of the hallway. He turned around and saw the first test subject standing in front of him.

He immediately fired at the man and as the blaster blot went through the test subjects head and as he head flew back Eyes smiled happily but to his shock the mans head snapped back into it's original place and the man walked forward towards Eyes as the sniper kept firing at the man but his shots weren't affecting the man at all.

Eyes then took out a short sword and got ready to fight the man in combat but the man disappeared from his sight and Eyes was then suddenly and quickly stabbed through the chest with the mans lightsabers.

The man smiled as Eyes fell to the ground and said "Weak and useless. Shame I expected better from you after what happened to the others who tried to stop us before".

The man walked off and as Eyes laid on the ground dying he regretted all he did spending so much time keeping the Empire safe and killing any and everyone who discovered about the Shade Organization that he had failed to protect the one thing he really cared about himself.

Authors Notes well that's chapter 11 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	12. Chapter 12

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 12 Visions part 2

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Chanso hallway

Data sat up from the ground and looked around and was shocked to see that none of his squad was with him. He then knew that if his squad mates were dead or missing it was up to him to complete the mission.

Data then decided to find the engine room and overload the engines causing them to explode and destroy this entire ship. He know had to only find the engine room which was going to have find on a ship which rearranged itself basically at will.

He loaded fresh ammo into his guns and started his search for the engine room.

Super Star Destroyer Executor

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of his new command ship the Executor as his second in command Admiral Firmus Piett came up to him and said "Lord Vader. I'm sorry to interrupt but we have received a communication from an unknown channel whoever it is this person wants to talk to you directly sir. He wont talk to anyone else".

Vader knew who the communication was from and replied "I'll take the communication in my quarters and Admiral I want all records of this communication erased from the ships logs and no mention of it all understood?".

Piett replied "Understood my lord". Vader then left the bridge and headed to his quarters via the elevator. When he entered his quarters he had the door locked and activated his terminal and answered the communication. Suddenly a hologram of the director of the Shade Organization was standing in front of him. Vader only said "Director what is it. Has something happened to Beta and Zulu Squads on their mission?".

The director replied "No Vader, we still havent heard from the squads and that's the problem. The emperor has decided that if we don't hear from the squads in 4 and a half hours he will use the Death Star to destroy the Chanso!. And he's already got the Death Star heading to the Naji System. We have to communication back with the squads or if we have to stop the Emperor. Now Anakin will you help me, or will I have to do it on my own?".

Vader was silent for a few minutes before he said "I'll help you director. Now what exactly do you need from me?". The director then said "I need you to warn Beta and Zulu Squad what the Emperor is planning if you can, I'll try and convince the Emperor to delay his attack at least for a few hours. Good luck Vader".

The hologram disappeared and Vader started trying to contact Beta and Zulu squads with no luck Vader then decided to keep trying every 30 minutes from then on and resumed his previous assignment.

Chanso Hallways

Data turned around another corner and saw more creatures but these were unlike the ones he encountered earlier, they were more like the ones he fought in the simulation. Not taking a chance Data opened fire on the creatures and when they ran after him with their claws Data knew he was right in shooting first.

After Data finished killing the creatures he moved on and as he did Data swore that he saw something up ahead and as he got closer to whatever it was he saw it a person and not just any person it was him as an old man with all his team mates standing around him, but one by one they disappeared and in the end he was left in a house all alone.

And then the house and the old man disappeared and Data saw he was in a graveyard standing in front of a gravestone which had only 1 word on it Data.

Suddenly the soldier found himself back on the research ship and looked around for a few seconds in fear after all he just saw. He took some deep breaths in an effort to calm his shaken nerves and get his mind focused back on his main task, finding the engine room and destroying the ship.

He then reloaded his gun and started moving forward determined to complete his mission or die trying.

Chanso bridge

A man stood on the bridge and while his other slightly insane brother was busy killing the commandos who were onboard the ship, He said to the creatures on the bridge "Prepare me my dinner please. And be sure to make extra, I sense we will have a guest join us later on for a pleasant meal and some good conversation".

The creatures left the bridge and the man sat down at the table and folded his napkin as a creature walked up to the man holding a bottle of wine and the man smiled as he was poured a glass.

Chanso hallway

Data saw more creatures from earlier walking around and not attacking him unlike the other ones did a few minutes ago and Data knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt there were two types of creatures on this ship, 1 hostile and bloodthirsty, the other non threatening at all.

Data went on the com and said "Commander Shadow do you read me?. Sir I don't know if you can hear this but I've discovered something there are two different types of creatures on this ship. One is the creatures you encountered on this ship on the first mission, the other type are non threatening and wont attack us at all. Commander did you get that transmission?. Commander Shadow sir respond".

Data heard nothing but static and he could only hope that Shadow got his message. Data then shut off his com and turned around another corner and to his utter relief it was the entrance to the engine room.

He entered the room and as soon as he entered the room he was in shock at what he saw half the room was brightly lit and completely spotless, while the other half was engulfed in darkness with spikes sticking out of the walls and blood and gore all over the place.

Data opened fire on all the creatures on the dark side of the room and when the last one fell to the ground, Data ran up the stairs to the engine controls and just as he was about to activate the engines and override them Data saw a flash of light appear and before he knew it Data was back in the house he saw earlier in a vision only this time he was the old man.

Then Data saw a man appear in front of it was the test subject from the simulation his squad ran through for hours to get ready for this mission and Data tried to lift his gun up and shoot him but he was struggling to raise his gun with his old feeble hands.

And as Data was struggling the test subject ran at him and stabbed him through the chest killing him instantly.

Authors Notes well that's chapter 12 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	13. Chapter 13

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 13 Visions part 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Chanso hallway

Gunner fell to the ground as a wall appeared a few inches away from him and as soon as he got back up Gunner found himself alone with none of his team mates with him and he smiled this was just the way he liked to do missions on his own without to help as he didn't need any help from anyone.

Gunner then decided to try and get to the bridge of the ship and stop this threat at it's source. So he reloaded his weapons and headed out to find the bridge of this research ship.

As Gunner walked down the hallway and turned round a corner he saw more creatures from earlier walking along not going to attack at all but that didn't stop Gunner from opening fire on them and killing them all in a matter of seconds.

Gunner continued his search for the bridge of the ship or for any indication of where the bridge was but so far his efforts were unsuccessful. But he did see more creatures and killed them all determined to make sure they wouldn't be able to kill anyone else ever again.

Gunner turned around another hallway and he was surprised to see a civilian on the ship and instantly Gunner knew this was wrong as no civilians should be on the ship at all or be anywhere near it.

Gunner then said "Sir I'm an Imperial commando I'm here to help. Now can you please tell me how you got aboard this ship?. If you don't answer in 10 seconds I will open fire on you. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, ,10".

Gunner only opened fire on the civilian but to his shock the civilian didn't fall to the ground he kept walking towards Gunner. The clone then recognised the man as he got closer to him, it was a civilian he had killed on a mission a few months ago on Keto Nora 4.

Gunner remembered the mission all too well he was laying down cover fire for his squad to allow to take out a Septarist leader but that man got hit by a stray blot from Gunner's minigun and died instantly. The mission was a success despite the fact an innocent man died during it.

Gunner was suddenly surprised when the civilian disappeared right in front of his eyes. Gunner only ignored these feeling he was getting of shock and surprise and got his mind focused back on the mission and as Gunner reloaded his minigun he heard voices of people, people he had killed, but he ignored them as well and moved on to find the ship's bridge.

After a few minutes of searching Gunner found an unlocked door he entered the room and he saw people in the room, not the creatures he killed earlier but people.

A person turned to face Gunner and the clone saw this man had gunshot wounds all over his body with blood still pouring out of them and the man said "You killed me, clone. You killed all of us, you killed men, women and children without and mercy or remorse at all. You actually smiled when you killed those 2 Rodian children on Rodia. Why?".

Gunner then instantly answered "I did to get rid of threats to the Republic, if I had to kill 6 million people to kill someone like Grevious. I would in a heartbeat to ensure the lives of trillions of others all over the galaxy. Your deaths were necessary".

All the people in the room then said in a single voice "We disagree. You killed us because it was fun and you know it. How many people have you killed to get the job done?. Hundreds, thousands, millions. How many lives would have to be lost before all threats like Grievous are eliminated once and for all?".

Gunner didn't reply to their questions he just remembered what the code of the Shade Organization to get rid of any and all potential threats to the universe no matter the cost.

Suddenly Gunner felt a stab of pain go through his body and he fell to the ground in pain as more stabs of pain went through his body. And the people said "Feel the pain we felt clone!. And then decide if our deaths were worth getting your mission done!".

Suddenly the pain Gunner felt was gone and so were the people and he stood up and he left the room and set off to find the ships bridge.

Unknown location

The Director sat down on a chair in a room in white room while he waited for the others to arrive he drank a glass of water. The ship he was on was a secret to most of the galaxy even the Galatic Empire, only 50 officers in the armed forces knew of this ships existence and only a handful had ever stepped onto it.

The ship was the main secret headquarters of the Shade Organization the Eclipse class Star Destroyer the Eclipse the first in what was hoped to be a fleet of them but sadly building materials ran out after the first 1 was complete.

And this room was secretly built into the ship and was unknown to even the Emperor himself. And the only way to get into this room was by eye scans, DNA screening and a level 17 password.

Suddenly a door opened up and Grand Admiral Raulu Pasceil commander of the 1st Imperial Fleet entered the room followed by his right hand man and leader of the Imperial Dark Troopers General Zazu Gidon. As both men sat down on the right side of the Director.

Then 2 more people entered the room first was Vice Admiral Laura Chundi and then Senator Usar Tazing entered the room and once they sat down the bio scanners scanned everyone in the room and once the scan was complete the door sealed shut, closing the room off to everything but air filters and power generators.

Grand Admiral Raulu Pasceil then said "Alright Director, do you mind telling us why you dragged us all the way over here. We have a lot of important things to do and you know it?".

The Director then answered "I called you all here because we have a situation. It's about the Chanso research project we helped Palpatine try to do. The test subjects have taken over the ship and began an uprising of some sort. Beta and Zulu Squads were sent in get rid of the threat they posed but so far we haven't heard from them since the mission began and Palpatine is determined to destroy the ship using the Death Star. We have to stop him and give the squads time to stop the test subjects. And also to ensure that the other projects on the ship aren't lost. If they are we will be set back for at least 20 years. Now here is my plan".

The Director then handed a folder to each person and as they read his proposal the Director poured himself a glass of water and waited for their reactions to his plan.

Laura said "This is your plan Director?. To assassinate the Emperor himself in cold blood. How can you even suggest such a thing to us. Our mandate is to serve the people in power not kill them when they do something we don't like".

Zazu then interrupted Laura by saying "Actually Vice Admiral our mandate is to protect the universe from any and all threats that includes the Emperor himself. If he should become a threat and now he is becoming a threat. I say we take him out now and get it over with!".

Suddenly Usar said "I agree but I must tell you that if we do this. We can not let Vader and Yalath know of this. They will try to stop us".

Raulu then asked "Ok say if we are successful in killing the Emperor. Who will take over from him, that advisor weasel Sate Pestage?. Or will we have someone more sympatric to us and our mandates take over?".

Laura said "I think we should have Vader take over. If we have the Emperor, Pestage, Yalath and Vader killed people will ask questions despite our secrecy. And Yalath and Vader do agree with our methods and understand why we exist. Vader is the best and only choice we have to avoid civil war in the Empire".

Zazu then said "Ok so what will we do about Pestage. He is a snivelling little snake?".

The Director only said "I've already taken care of Pestage. Tomorrow it will be reported he was killed in a rebel attack. Now let's vote all in favour of this plan and the execution of the Emperor and Vader taking over, raise your hands".

Everyone aside from Usar raised their hands and the Director said "All opposed?". And Usar raised his hand and immediately lowered it.

The Director then said "Meeting adjourned" the other then pressed a button on the table facing their chairs and the door unlocked the others left leaving the Director alone to carry out their plan.

The Director activated his com and said "Hajlix your mission is approved good luck". The Director then left the room with a smile on his face.

Chanso hallway

Gunner walked down another hallway and as he moved forward he saw a man up ahead of him and Gunner knew who it was the test subject from the simulation. Gunner opened fire on the man with his mingun determined to kill him.

The shots weren't affecting the test subject at all and in an instant the man was gone, Gunner knew the man was behind him and continued opened fire on the man once again.

Suddenly Gunner saw the walls on either side of him have 2 doors and the doors instantly opened and Gunner saw creatures from earlier appear with their claws raised and walking towards him.

Gunner opened fire with his gun at the creatures at 1 door and once they were all dead he opened fire on the creatures at the other door but for every creature he killed it seemed that 5 more took it's place and in a few moments Gunner was out of ammunition and the creatures kept on moving towards him.

The creatures then started stabbing Gunner and began ripping him apart as his screamed echoed in the hallways of the massive ship.

Authors Notes well that's chapter 13 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	14. Chapter 14

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 14 Visions part 4

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Chanso hallway

Boomer looked around him as soon as the walls stopped moving found himself isolated. He then decided to head to the bridge and blast the test subjects back to wherever they came from.

He soon moved out and started his search for the bridge of the research ship. As Boomer walked down a hallway he saw creatures from earlier going about the rest of the ship completely ignoring Boomer or not even acknowledging his presence.

Boomer just moved forward and got into a nearby elevator which to his relief was still working properly and he got on and set the destination for the bridge level of the ship.

As the elevator moved upwards Boomer checked all the ammo on him, he had 4 grenades, 2 terminal, 2 incendiary grenades and several rounds of ammo for his blaster rifle and blaster pistol.

The elevator stopped and then the doors opened and Boomer found that he wasn't on the bridge level he was on the research and development level of the ship.

Boomer signed in anger but he moved on ahead anyway knowing that whatever was on this level of the ship might help explain some questions Boomer had about this ship and what they were doing on it.

Boomer saw that this level was as bright and clean as the other level he was on and so far he didn't see any creatures around at all.

He was a bit curious as to where the creatures were but he then saw a door with the words advanced weapons research on it. Boomer couldn't open the door so he set a charge on the door and blew it open.

He then entered the room as soon as the smoke cleared and he saw a lot of regular weapons on the walls and a few inactive computer terminals, he saw that 1 terminal was active and began to download all files on it onto a blank datapad he had knowing that this information could be useful later on.

Boomer then heard noises not like growling but like a timer and Boomer barley had time to duck as an explosion tore through the room.

Boomer found himself trapped in the room and he was surprised to the terminal wasn't destroyed and that he now had the files on the pad but what good would that be now that he was stuck in this room.

He then started moving some of the rubble in the room and found that there was a lot more rubble for him to move if he wanted to get out of the room than he first thought, however Boomer was determined to get out of the room and finish the mission of find his team members.

After a half hour of moving rubble Boomer was finally out of the room and he saw that there was more wreackage and he obviously realised this explosion must have been a lot bigger and stringer than he realised and he soon set to work of clearing the wreackage and getting out of this mess.

Boomer spent a long time clearing himself a path out of the rubble and sat down for a minute to rest and catch his breath. He soon stood back up happy he was finally out of this long nightmare.

However Boomer much to his growing anger and frustration saw even more rubble and wreckage ahead of him blocking his way to the elevator. He once again got to the task of moving the rubble and wreckage out of his way to the elevator.

However once Boomer he saw that the elevator was completely and utterly destroyed and it's remains were on fire. Boomer then decide to see if he could find another way off this level of the ship or out of this seemingly never ending pile of wreckage from the earlier explosion.

Suddenly Boomer heard a voice whisper to him "Why keep trying to escape. It's pointless and your attempts are futile, don't you see that Boomer. Just give up, sit down and wait for your team members to find you and rescue you, after all you'll need your strength to fight the test subjects on the bridge later on".

Boomer knew that this voice was right and that it was pointless for him to try and get out on his own and as he sat down and decided to wait for his comrades to find him and rescue him.

Unknown to Boomer however there was no explosion and he was now sitting on the floor of an empty clean ship with no rubble or wreckage surrounding him at all.

Authors Notes well that's chapter 14 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	15. Chapter 15

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 15 Visions part 5

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Warning this chapter has meantions of sexual abuse read at your own risk.

Chanso hallway

Marlaia held her gun out as the walls stopped changing and prepared herself for a possible ambush but she was surprised to see no ambush waiting for her at all.

She saw no other members of Beta Squad was with her and she decided to try and get to the tram system that ran throughout the massive ship. As she moved through the hallways Marlaia saw creatures from earlier on in the mission walking around oblivious to Marlaias presence and she decide that if they didn't try to harm her, she wouldn't kill them.

As she moved through the hallways to the tram system she saw fewer creatures on the way much to her surprise. Marlaia eventually was at the tram system and now waited for the tram to show up.

Suddenly Marlaia saw more creatures appear and before they could attack they were instantly stopped in their tracks with Marlaia's heavy weapons. Then Marlaia saw the tram finally arrive and as soon as the doors opened she ran inside and set the destination for the ships science labs.

The tram was soon speeding off towards the science labs and Marlaia hoped she would find the squad there or get closer to finding them all.

Chanso bridge

The two men stood on the bridge and the man on the left said "Over half their squad is dead or dying. I know that the other will eventually die in their own minds. Now brother I want you to get some creatures together just in case they manage to break free of them like Viper did in our first encounter". The other man nodded and left the bridge. And the other man walked over to the dining table and continued eating his dinner.

Chanso tram system

Marlaia saw that the tram was slowing down in speed as it came closer and closer to science labs. The tram then stopped and the doors opened and Marlaia stepped onto the platform and saw the same bright walls and floor as she did before and moved forward to the laboratories themselves to get some answers and hopefully find her team mates.

Marlaia entered the main hallways and saw some creatures like the one who tried to attack her earlier but these creatures weren't trying to attack her at all, they just moved along ignoring her.

Marlaia suddenly saw a familiar face and yelled out "Boomer over here!. It's me Marlaia!, do you know where the rest of the squad is?". She got no answer and ran up to Boomer and it was then that she noticed it.

Boomer wasn't wearing his helmet and his eyes looked unfocused and Boomer was even looking at her or even acknowledging her existence at all. Marlaia then realised why, Boomer had somehow been turning into another one of the test subjects creatures on this ship.

Marlaia then took out a pistol and fired once shooting Boomers head clean off and then she said "I'm sorry". She just continued walking and as she moved towards the main laboratory she saw someone she hadn't seen in years her mother.

Marlaia then looked around and saw she was no longer on the Chanso, she was back in her old home on Nar Shaddar and was apparently now apparently the same age she was the last time she saw her alive the age of 14.

Suddenly the door burst open and several Trandoshans entered the house and in an instant they found Marlaia and her mother and took them both out of their house.

Marlaia then found herself back on the Chanso and looked around in shock and disbelief at what just happened to her. She had somehow seen her mother and was the age of 14 she didn't know how that was possible but it happened.

Marlaia continued moving onward to the main laboratory and as she did Marlaia saw some Trandoshans and when she opened fire on them, they disappeared in an instant.

As Marlaia entered the main laboratory she found herself once again no longer on the ship, she saw that she was now at another familiar place. It was the place where Marlaia was sold into slavery all those years ago.

Marlaia looked at herself and saw she was once again the age of 14 years old and that she was dressed in the most revealing outfit she ever wore in her entire life.

Suddenly the door to her cell opened and 2 Trandoshans entered the room with blasters and said "Follow us slave now". Marlaia stood up and followed the mercs knowing what would happen as it already had happened once before.

Marlaia was put on the auction block and looked on as people of various species bid for her and as she looked around Marlaia didn't see the mercenaries who bought her the first time and suddenly the bidding stopped and the human auctioneer yelled out "Sold to Daugu the Hutt".

Marlaia was then led to her new owner and to her horror she saw her mother chained to the Hutt and completely naked and Daugu said "I'm sure you'll obey me in time like this woman did. If not then my Krayt Dragon can use another snack".

As Daugu guards approached her with a collar and chain and other guards started ripping off her clothes and started removing their own clothes, Marlaia screamed out in horror and as she opened her eyes she found herself back on the Chanso and terrified of what weird thing would happen to her next on this ship.

Authors Notes well that's chapter 15 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	16. Authors Notes: not an update

Notice to all readers this is not an update this is an announcement the reviewer known as Darth Nightmear has said he is the actual creator of the Plague Ship Saga and I'm the writer and I'm confirming that as a fact.

We each thought of the idea for these fics together and we have been working hard on them for the last few years so if anyone wants to pass along any comments telling him what you think of the overall saga, or the characters in it or the plot you can.

And don't worry I'll be uploading the next chapter of Plague Ship 2 very soon. And if you have any questions on anything in these fics like how we came up with it or if you want a beta reader you can ask him.

And if you want any hints as to as far we will take the saga just send him a pm or an email.


	17. Chapter 16

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 16 Visions part 6

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic. And a personal message to all of my anonymous reviewers please consider making accounts but if you dont want to you dont have to.

Chanso hallway

Serpent looked around as the walls formed fully around him and when he saw no one with him Serpent turned on his com and said "Boomer, Eyes, Gunner, Data, Marlaia, Commander Shadow. Report your positions now!". Serpent got no reply only static and he yelled out "Beta Squad!. Report in, do you hear me?".

Serpent again got no answer and he turned off his com and decided to head to the science labs and find out anymore information that could be useful about the experiments the test subjects went through on this ship.

Serpent walked forward through the brightly lit hallways of the ship and he found nothing so far. Serpent then heard a loud noise up ahead sounding like blaster fire he immediately ran ahead and when he go to the source of the shooting Serpent found dead bodies. It was the dead bodies of clone troopers some he knew very well it was Tech, Blaze, Headshot, Razor, Quick and his pod brother Viper all killed by Imperial soldiers.

Then just as suddenly as this vision of whatever it was appeared before Serpent it was gone. He looked around in confusion at what he just saw and didn't know how to explain it.

Serpent just decided to continue on his way to the science labs and figure this mystery out later on after he found his team mates alive and well.

He soon found an elevator that was working and set the destination for the science labs. As the elevator headed to it's destination the lights in elevator started flickering and as the lights flickered out Serpent saw Viper standing in the elevator right in front of him.

Viper then said "You failed me brother. You let me die on this ship and now your promise to me could be broken. Why are you always so reckless?".

Serpent was about to say something in response but he stopped and thought to himself. If the ship had came back from beyond the grave then it might be that what Serpent was seeing was Vipers spirit standing in front of him.

Serpent then said "Weren't you reckless when you went to save Shaak Ti during Operation Knightfall Viper?. So don't you talk to me about always being reckless ok".

Viper was silent before he replied "I was reckless, but that doesn't mean you have to be Serpent. Don't go rushing off on a quest to avenge me. Just relax take a deep breath and plan for the encounter, don't just go in on a half tank of fuel".

Serpent didn't say a word as he pondered over Vipers words and he realised that Viper was right and Serpent immediately saw the lights come back on and Serpent then saw that Viper or at least Vipers spirit was gone.

The elevator then reached it's destination and when the elevator doors opened Serpent stepped out of the elevator and saw he was in yet another rightly lit hallway and Serpent noticed several creatures walking around like Serpent wasn't even there.

Serpent only decided that if these creatures left him alone Serpent would leave them alone and he then started to look around for any information on the experiments the test subjects were forced to endure. Or evidence of any other experiments committed on the ship but Serpent found nothing.

Serpent then left the last laboratory and it was then he saw the body of a dead creature and Serpent was shocked when he recognised who it was, it was Boomer. 'What in the hell happened to him' Serpent thought to himself before he walked off and continued his search knowing he would have time to mourn Boomers loss later on after the mission was successful.

Serpent decided that he should try to find the main science lab maybe there was answers in there or at the very least clues to where the truth and the information he wanted was.

Super Star Destroyer Sion

Emperor Palpatine smiled as the ship emerged from hyperspace and he instantly saw the Death Star fully operational and fully functioning thanks to technology from the Shade Organization and the Emperor was now confident that in only 2 hours the Chanso research ship and the dangers it posed to him and his Empire would be forever destroyed with 1 blast of the Death Stars Super Laser.

Palpatine soon got in his shuttle and was on board the Death Star it began it's journey to the Naji system to find and destroy the Chanso.

Chanso hallway

Serpent walked down another hallway and then found what he was looking for the main science labs but as he opened the door Serpent heard more blaster fire and when the door was opened Serpent saw storm troopers standing in a house with the Emperor himself entering the room with a smile on his face as Serpent recognised who the soldiers had shot dead in the house it was an old friend of his.

Then just as suddenly as this appeared before Serpent it disappeared and Serpent found himself in the main laboratory and began his search for more information and found some on other projects done on this ship but not by the scientists but by the Shade Organization itself.

As he read this Serpent was angry the Shade Organization had known about this ship and ran projects on it but they didn't think that the two test subjects could become a major threat to the Empire.

Serpent knew though that he could yell at the Director for his incompetence later on right now he had to find his remaining team members and destroy this ship before anyone else died and also carry out his secret orders and kill Shadow before this mission was over.

Serpent then grabbed all the information and left the laboratory and began to search for his team mates near the main barracks unaware that he was being followed at that very moment.

Authors notes well thats chapter 16 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	18. Chapter 17

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 17 Visions part 7

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic.

Warning meantions of sexual abuse in this chapter read at your own risk. And i recommand all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

Chanso hallway

Shadow looked around him and saw that he was completely cut off from the rest of his squad. Shadow knew that his squad mates were somewhere on this ship. He just had to find them.

Shadow then walked down the hallway as he thought of what he should do to try to find his team mates he knew that a good place to start would be the science labs as that's where they would go to find information on the ship and on the test subjects themselves.

Shadow looked over the schematics of the ship with his data pad but he knew it wouldn't be any good now that the ship was twisting and turning all over the place. He soon found a tram platform and set the destination for the main science labs.

As Shadow got on the tram he swore that for a second that he saw the test subject from the first mission looking at him and before Shadow could react the tram sped off to the laboratories.

Shadow however he knew that this man wouldn't give up this easily if he wanted to kill him. Shadow gripped his sword as the tram arrived at the labs and waited in case the test subject was planning a sneak attack or an ambush against him. Shadow then saw no one appear to attack him and he didn't see any creatures walking along the corridors or on the platform.

Shadow then stepped out of the tram and started walking to the science labs and as he did Shadow saw some creatures from earlier walking around but not doing anything else. Suddenly Shadow's com went off and he heard Data's voice say "Commander Shadow do you read me?. Sir I don't know if you can hear this but I've discovered something there are two different types of creatures on this ship. One is the creatures you encountered on this ship on the first mission, the other type are non threatening and wont attack us at all. Commander did you get that transmission?. Commander Shadow sir respond?".

Shadow tried to reply to Data but all he got on his com was static and after several more attempts to contact Data but all attempts failed and Shadow stopped his attempts and hoped Data was alright.

Shadow walked down a hallway and saw more creatures walking along minding their own business and Shadow ignored them as he noticed that 1 door had been blasted open with an explosive charge. He entered the room and saw weapons on the wall and walked over to an activate terminal and downloaded all that was on it and looked through it but he found no information on the test subjects. But he did find information on advanced weapons research done on this ship by the Shade Organization by order of the director himself.

Shadow was furious as he read this information it was bad enough that the two test subjects had unbelievable force powers, but now they had advanced Shade weapons and he was also angry that neither Beta or Zulu Squad or even Alpha Squad were about these advanced weapons. Shadow knew that this wasn't the time to get angry, now he had to find his squad and destroy the ship.

As Shadow left the room he saw a bright flash of light engulf him and Shadow suddenly found himself in a very familiar place from his past it was the planet of Nico 7 from the Clone Wars.

Shadow looked around and saw that he was on his old Republic Assault Cruiser the Futures Past. And as Shadow looked down at the planet in orbit he saw another man enter the room and he was surprised that it was a younger version of him.

Shadow didn't know how this was possible but so far he had a theory, that possibly somehow he had gone back in time to the Clone Wars.

Shadow knew what was going to happen and he knew he couldn't stop it and he watched as his younger self ordered his fleet to open fire on the planet. And as the once great planet was turned into a planet of flames and the fleet destroyed the surface of the planet.

Shadow then saw his younger self order the fleet to jump into Hyperspace as soon as the fleet was finished their bombardment and it left millions of innocents and Shadows entire compliment of combat ready soldiers dead on the planets surface.

Shadow suddenly saw another flash of light appear and Shadow found himself back on the Chanso. And Shadow knew immediately that what just happened was an illusion and not time travel. Shadow a suspicion that the test subject were doing this in an attempt to slow him and his squad down in their mission.

Chanso bridge

The man stood up from his table and looked out the window at the void of space and wondered what the commando was going to do now that he knew that what he was seeing was an illusion.

The man knew that now what the squad leader will do when he finds him and his brother and what would decide to do if he was given an offer to help the man and his brother get revenge against the Emperor and all those who helped them complete their experiments.

The man then said to a creature "Bring me a recording of the fight my brother had against the commando leader in the first attempt to destroy us". The creature left and the man sat back down and the table and started cutting up a steak.

Chanso Hallway

Shadow walked down a corridor and he then found the main science lab and entered it before he started looking around trying to find any information that gave more answers to some of the questions Shadow had about this ship.

He looked through all the data in the terminals and he found information on more projects done by the Shade Organisation on the Directors orders. Shadow put all the data on a pad and decided to look over it after the mission and then confront the Director about these projects.

Shadow left the room as soon as he got the data on the pad and decided to look around for anymore information. Shadow started walking back and looked around the other labortarys for anything useful and when he found nothing Shadow was about to go back to the elevator when he noticed something or someone up ahead and as he got closer he recognised who it was it Marlaia.

He then said "Marlaia it's me Shadow, have you found the rest of the squad. Do you know where they are?. Have you heard from any of them at all?".

Shadow got no answer from Marlaia and immediately ran over to her and as he did he was shocked at what he saw. Marlaia was naked and somehow her hair was shorter and he noticed bruising and scars and fresh wound of blood on different parts of her body.

And he saw her eyes were open and she was looking forward but it was like she didn't know Shadow was there at all. Shadow knew now that Marlaia was in an illusion just like he was earlier and he knew how to help Marlaia get out of the illusion but it was risky.

Shadow first decided to try to snap Marlaia out of the illusion by snapping his fingers in front of her when that didn't work Shadow tried touching her arm but he got no type of response from Marlaia.

Shadow now knew that whatever illusion Marlaia was in it was having a huge effect on her.

Shadow knew there was only 1 way for him to get Marlaia out of her illusion alive he would to go into her illusion and destroy it or help Marlaia get past it herself.

Shadow sat down next to Marlaia and he closed his eyes and focused on Marlaia using the force and then the quiet sound of the Chanso was replaced by loud noises and bad music and Shadow then opened his eyes.

He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by a crowd of bounty hunters and criminals of every type all drinking heavily and laughing at someone.

Shadow started pushing his way through the crowd and saw a shocking sight. He saw Marlaia in skimpy clothing and sitting on a throne with a chain that was held a Hutt who was yelling at her in Huttesse.

Shadow knew what the Hutt was saying and Shadow saw Maralia was not saying a word and looking on as another woman who looked similar continued to dance in the middle of this Hutt's home.

Shadow knew he had to break this illusion so he took out a blaster pistol and opened fire on the Hutt thinking if he killed the Hutt that the illusion would end but when he killed the Hutt the illusion didn't end.

All the bounty hunters took out their weapons and who Shadow guessed was the Hutt's second in command stepped on the throne and held Marlaia's chain while the dancer was held by guards with guns pointed at her.

Shadow looked around and he immediately saw something that was out of place in this illusion. In the crowd of bounty hunters he saw a familiar face it was Jango Fett.

Shadow then knew that Fett was the person that Shadow had to kill to end this illusion. Shadow opened fire on Fett and suddenly a fire fight among all the bounty hunters and criminals was started.

After several Rodian mercs were killed by Fett Shadow fired at Jango's jet pack and Fett was killed in the explosion. And Shadow suddenly found himself back on the Chanso and saw Marlaia looking him questionably.

Shadow then saw that Marlaia was still the same as when he saw her first on this level of the ship. Marlaia only said "Shadow. How did you get in what happened to me. How did you end it all?".

Shadow then explained how he got into Marlaia's illusion and once he was done he told Marlaia that they should go to the armoury and get Marlaia some new armour and get her new weapons.

Authors notes well thats chapter 17 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	19. Chapter 18

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 18 meeting up

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 then I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic. And i recommand all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

Chanso armoury

Shadow and Marlaia got to the armoury and after Marlaia found herself some new armour and new weapons they decided to search for other members of Beta Squad.

Shadow and Marlaia then decided to head to the main army barracks and look for their team members there. As Shadow and Marlaia headed to the tram system to get to the barracks Shadow noticed that Marlaia was looking slightly nervous as if she was expecting another illusion to happen right then and there.

Shadow then assured Marlaia that if there was an illusion he would end it like he did the last time. As the two of them got on the tram and set the destination for the main barracks Marlaia starting counting how much ammo she had and Shadow didn't say a word as the tram sped off heading to the barracks.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat at his desk in his office and as his hands shook while the time counted down to the Emperors deadline he took out a cigar, lit it and took a drag in an effort to calm his nerves and it did for the most part.

He was slightly worried about the mission Beta and Zulu Squad were currently doing on the Chanso research ship. He was worried that there was chance that the squads would fail in their mission. And there was also the promise that the Emperor made to destroy the Chanso if the squads failed in their mission.

All the years spent repairing all the damage that Mandaloran flagship had gotten from the battle at Malachor 5 and all the years spent bringing the ship forward in technology 4 thousand years ahead of it. All the research, all the developments in weaponry and science on that ship. Nearly 2 hundred years worth of research could be gone in a matter of hours. And all the trillions of credits spent on the ship. All the double dealing in the Black Market and threats to the Exchange to get the money they needed would all be for nothing.

The Director also thought of their plans to assassinate the Emperor if the squads failed to destroy the Chanso. The Shade Organization had been made to protect the Republic and now after so many years of war and regime change from Jedi to Sith and back to Jedi again, The Shade Organization now served and protected whoever was in control of the universe regardless if it was Republic, Jedi or the Sith.

But never in the Shade Organization's 25 thousand years of existence had they ever killed a head of state of who they serving unless it was revealed they were working for the enemy.

The Director knew that if the Emperor was killed that the Shades had either make sure no one ever for the rest of time connected the Shades to his death not even their own members or if the Emperor survived the attempt against him, the Shade's could serve the Jedi again, but that would be impossible there were less than 100 Jedi alive right and none would help the Shades.

But it was than the Director realised there was a third opition, he could take the Shade Organization and go rogue. It was very risky but it was doable and then the Director made up his mind if the Chanso was destroyed and the Emperor survived their attempt on his life the Shade Organization would go rogue and serve no one.

The Director then finished his cigar and lit another feeling more calm and less nervous with each passing second.

Chanso tram system

Shadow and Marlaia ready their weapons as the tram arrived at the barracks and they saw the hallway and platform was bright and spotless just like the rest of the ship they saw so far.

As both of them walked down a hallway they both saw more creatures from earlier walking around minding their own business and suddenly Marlaia opened fire on the creatures with her new minigun and killed all the creatures in the hallway to Shadows shock and disbelief.

Shadow then said to Marlaia "Why the hell did you do that for Marlaia they weren't doing anything to us at all nor were they going to. Why did massacre them?".

Marlaia only reloaded her weapon and replied "I felt like it Shadow. That's reason enough, now let's move and find the others".

Marlaia then moved forward with Shadow following her and soon they found the door to the main barracks already blasted open with a demo charge and they knew that one of the squad was nearby or had been here the only question was who.

They both entered the room and saw the room was like everything else clean and brightly lit. Suddenly both people heard a noise and looked at the source and they saw Serpent at another door holding his gun at them for a moment before he lowered it.

Shadow then said "Serpent where are the others. We know Boomer is dead but where are the others?".

Serpent replied "I found Eye's body earlier and I saw Gunner's remains in the engine room. I haven't seen or heard anything from Data. So I think we have to assume he's dead as well or captured. So what should we do now, sir?".

Shadow didn't say a word for a minute before he said "We will finish the mission. I think our best bet will be this. Serpent, can you get to the engine room?". When Serpent nodded Shadow continued by saying "When you get there rig the engines to overload, that will destroy the ship when I activate the engines from my detonator. Meanwhile myself and Marlaia will go to the bridge and deal with the test subjects. Once we complete our objective we'll go to an escape pod and get out of here alive ".

Serpent and Marlaia agreed with the plan and Shadow said "Alright let's end this right here right now". The three of them then left the barracks and headed back to the tram platform.

Chanso bridge

The two men stood on the bridge and the man on the left said "They are mounting their final attack against us. Get your creatures ready for battle and make sure they guard the engine room with their lives. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time to happen. And you will stay here when their leader comes you will need my help to defeat him this time. I watched your fight against him before during the first attempt to destroy us. This time we will be ready for them".

The other man looked at his brother angrily before he nodded and said "When they come their leaders head will end up as a trophy on my wall". His brother didn't say a word as he turned and stared out the window at space.

Authors notes well thats chapter 18 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	20. Chapter 19

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 19 confrontations

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 then I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic. And i recommand all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

Chanso tram system

Shadow looked out the window as the tram got faster and faster on the way to the engineering level of the ship. As the tram started to slow down in speed Serpent loaded his weapons and prepared for a fight to get to the engine room and another large hard fight to get to the escape pod and get off this ship in one piece.

As the tram came to a stop Serpent looked at Shadow and said "I was wrong about you Shadow. Your not the man I thought you were, and I'm sorry for what I said when we first met".

Shadow then replied "That's alright Serpent I would have done the same thing in your place. Now get o the engine room. The faster we destroy the ship the faster we can all go home".

Serpent then left the tram and headed to the engine room while the tram started moving again and headed to the bridge level of the ship. Meanwhile Serpent had entered the first hallway and saw some more creatures just ignoring him, then Serpent saw other creatures who looked ready to attack him, Serpent instantly opened fire on them and continued on his way to the engine room unaware that he was being watched.

Meanwhile as the tram carrying Shadow and Marlaia got closer and closer to the bridge level of the ship they both loaded their weapons and got ready for an uphill battle to get to the bridge.

As the tram started to slow down in speed Marlaia said "This is it, time to end this nightmare". Shadow nodded in agreement and drew out his sword as the tram doors opened but to the surprise of Shadow and Marlaia no creatures were there to attack them, not a single one.

Shadow and Marlaia nonetheless continued on their way to the bridge of the massive ship still not seeing any creature at all. As they both continued on their journey to the ships bridge.

Death Star

Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne as the massive space station travelled through hyperspace to it's destination the Naji system to the Chanso research ship.

The Emperor smiled as he imagined the destruction of the ship and the end of this threat to the Empire.

Meanwhile on another part of the station a royal guard looked at a holograph projection of the Director and said "I understand Director, I will carry out my orders. I assure you".

The royal guard then turned off his holograph projector and walked back to the throne and waited for the signal to carry out his new orders. To assassinate the Emperor himself in cold blood. A order he would carry out to the best of his abilities.

Chanso engine room level

Serpent shot another creature dead with his blaster rifle as he walked down another hallway on his journey to the engine room of this ship. As he turned around another corner he killed three more creatures ahead of him and moved ahead and as he turned around another corner then he saw his destination ahead of him the engine room.

Serpent walked to the door and saw no creatures around to ambush him he opened the door and entered the engine room. Serpent immediately saw creatures in the room and he saw that half the room was brightly lit while the other half was pitch black.

Serpent then saw more creatures emerge from the dark side of the room and Serpent saw that there were nearly a hundred creatures in the room with him.

Serpent only held his gun pointed at the nearest creature and fired.

Chanso bridge level

Shadow and Marlaia walked down another hallway and then they found saw the main route to the bridge of the ship. Both of them started walking up the stairs and as they stood only a few steps from the door they got their weapons out and got ready to fight as they stepped closer to the door and waited for an attack as the door started to open in front of them.

As the door fully opened Shadow and Marlaia were briefly blinded by a huge flash of light that appeared as soon as the door opened and then just as quickly as the blinding light came it was gone.

Shadow then saw that he and Marlaia weren't in anymore illusions and walked into the room and to their shock they saw both test subjects sitting at a table in the centre of the room casually eating a meal.

One of the two men then looked at them smiled and said "Welcome Commander Shadow, Marlaia we've been expecting you. Please join us there is plenty of food to go around for all four of us".

Shadow and Marlaia reluctantly sat down at the table and the man continued by saying "So Shadow, let's talk".

Imperial Palace

Darth Vader looked at the holographic clock as it reached an hour and a half left in the deadline from the Emperor for Beta and Zulu Squads to at least report back to them or accomplish their mission to destroy the Chanso.

Vader then turned on his terminal and started to send his communication to the two squads hoping that this time they hear it. Vader said "This Darth Vader contacting Shade Squads Beta and Zulu. Commander Shadow, Commander Shark respond. Someone from either squad respond? I don't know if anyone from either squad can hear but if you can listen. Emperor Palpatine has cut the deadline down to an hour and a half from now. If the ship isn't destroyed by then or you don't report in. The Emperor will use the Death Star to destroy the Chanso. So you have to destroy now or get off the ship before the Death Star arrives".

Vader then turned off the terminal after the communication was sent now all he could do was wait till a half hour from now when if he didn't hear anything from the squads he would send the message again.

Authors notes well thats chapter 19 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	21. Chapter 20

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 20 past stories told

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 then I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic. And i recommand all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

Chanso bridge

Shadow looked at the man with some confusion and said "What exactly do you want to talk about?".

The man then answered by saying "Commander I want to talk about what you have discovered on this ship. Surely you now know what the Empire did with these experiments on me and my brother. How they killed all those Felucians to make the force into a drug and how they tested it on us. Now how can you plan to destroy us after all that the Emperor had done to us?".

Shadow only replied "I understand why you want revenge against the Emperor for what he did to you both. But that doesn't give you the right at all to do what you've doing. Killing people who weren't even involved with this project. The Rodian scavengers and the Imperial ships sent to find them. You haven't murdered these people for revenge, you murdered them because you have an unquenchable thirst for murder and blood and it's going to stop right here right now".

Shadow then tried to stand up but he couldn't as the man was holding him in the chair using the force and the man then said "You can try to kill us in a minute Shadow. But first I want you to hear our side of the story, about why we are going on this quest for revenge against the Emperor".

Flashback lower city Corcuscant 15 years ago

In the lower city and dirty streets 2 young boys were in a dark alleyway searching desperately for any food to eat so they could live to see tomorrow. When 1 of the boys emerged from a dumpster with two half eaten sandwiches which the two boys quickly ate as rain started to pour down on the city planet.

The two boys ran for cover from the storm and as they ran to an abandoned building they saw an old man standing in the main hallway of the building the old man then said to them "I've seen you both around here before, living rough on the streets?".

The two twins nodded and the man continued by saying "I'm a rich man who wants to give you two a home and a life away from these streets. Now do you accept my generous offer?".

The boys didn't say a word for a few moments as they considered their options and then 1 boy said "We accept. So what do we call mister..".

The old man smiled before he said "You may call me mister Palpatine my young friends. Now let's go to your new home, you'll love it I'm sure it's on the lovely planet of Naboo".

Flashback 10 years later Naboo

The two boys went downstairs as the sun shined over their home and headed to the dining room and they were surprised to see that their father wasn't there like he usually was every morning.

The two boys however knew that their father was a very busy an important man and they sat down at the table and started to eat their breakfast when they heard raised voices yelling from another part of the massive house.

Curious the twins headed off to find the source of the yelling as they got closer to their fathers office they heard him shout "How dare you accuse me with such lies!". Another voice said "I know about your past Palpatine, or should I call you by your real name?".

The twins heard their father say "So what are you going to do?". The other voice was then heard and said "Nothing, see I have a proposal for you Palpatine. Instead of turning you in, I suggest we work together to further our goals, and I have a ship in mind for you to use that not even my superiors in the Shades know about. So what do you say?".

Their father then said "I accept your offer, now get out of here before my sons see you around here and start asking questions".

The door opened and as the twins hide they saw a man emerge from the office the man was tall, had black hair and he had a cigar in his hands as he rushed out of the building.

The two boys didn't know what the man was talking to their father about but they now knew one important thing, their father was hiding something from them, something very important.

Flashback 2 years ago unknown location

Eyes opened and as the blurry vision disappeared the man saw that he was restrained to a bed and as he looked to his left he saw his twin brother also restrained to a bed and looking at the doctors around them with anger and fury.

As his brother was about to say something the main door opened and a man appeared in black robes. The man then said "Good to see that your both awake, now we can start the experiments immediately".

The twins were in total disbelief as they recognised the voice it was their father Palpatine but why was he doing this to them. Their father then said "I know that you both have many questions, as to why I've had this happen to you, and the answer is very simple. I never loved either of you. All you are to me is some tools to an end and a purpose, and that purpose is this, you will both be the test subjects of a new drug which I call compound 77".

Some doctors appeared with needles and injects some liquid into both men and Palptine said "Now feel as the bodies and souls of over thousands and thousands of Felucian men women and children flow into your veins".

The two brothers looked at their father with anger as he left the room with a smile on his face.

End of flashbacks

Shadow looked at the two men in shock as all that was said to him sank in fully. Shadow then said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what happened to both of you at the Emperors hands. But that doesn't justify what you have done, not at all. Your murdering ends right here, right now".

The man then said "Shadow, please we don have to fight each other, you can help us get revenge against the Emperor, please hep us kill him and we wont kill anyone else ever again".

Shadow only replied "Don't lie to me, we both know damn well that your killings wont stop with Palpatine, you'll kill everyone you get a chance to kill and in the end you'll become the very thing you have killed".

The man then put his cup of tea on the table and said "Well since you cant be persuaded to help, like that Viper friend of yours I say it's to kill you myself".

The man stood up and the man brother also stood up and as Shadow and Marlaia stood up to fight the man on the right snapped his fingers and Shadow suddenly found himself in the Jedi Temple and he saw the man standing in front of him with a blue lightsaber in his hands.

Shadow only then noticed the lightsaber in his hands and immediately went on the attack.

Death Star

Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne as the ship exited Hyperspace and was now just outside the Naji System and in only a short hour the Death Star would be at the Chanso's location and then it would be destroyed once and for all.

As the station entered the star system he knew that soon this threat would be over and done away with.

Chanso engine room

Serpent ducked behind a console as he reloaded his weapon and killed more creatures in an instant and now Serpent saw that instead of a hundred creatures he had to fight and kill to overload the engines, he now had less than fifty to fight and kill.

He was then surprised when the creatures started backing up and Serpent saw his chance and ran to the control console and started to overload the engines when the creatures appeared again this time in greater numbers of at least a hundred and fifty creatures.

Serpent took in a deep breath to calm his anger as he reloaded his rifle and got ready to fight his way off this ship.

Chanso Bridge

Marlaia looked at the second test subject in shock at what just happened to Shadow and as she held her minigun she said "I'm taking you down right now".

The man smiled and charged forth against Marlaia with his lightsaber gauntlets lit.

Authors notes well that's chapter 20 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	22. Chapter 21

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 21 fights

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 then I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic. And i recommand all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

Chanso engine room

Serpent took out a sword as the creatures moved forward and as soon as some creatures got close enough he started slicing right through them as more creatures appeared.

Serpent knew he couldn't hold these creatures off any longer, so he fell back through the way he came in and as the door sealed shut after he left it, he knew that his goal was done all he had to do now was wait for Shadow and Marlaia to kill the test subjects then they would escape the ship and watch as it was destroyed.

Serpent also was determined to carry out the orders given to him by the Director and he was going to kill Shadow if he was still alive when the mission was over.

Chanso bridge

Marlaia opened fire on the man with her gun and was not at all surprised when he disappeared from her sight having been prepared for it in the simulations Shadow had the squads go through to prepare for the mission.

She then knew that it would be foolish to go after the man as with his speed he would be gone in a mere second to the other side of the massive ship.

Suddenly Marlaia saw him appear a few feet away from her. The man then ran towards her and Marlaia fired at him and as he blocked the shots Marlaia moved forward forcing the man back as she kept shooting at him.

As the man was being forced back Marlaia looked at Shadow's unmoving body on the ground and that for some reason unknown to her encouraged her to keep on the attack against this man.

However the man then disappeared and as she looked for him she kept watch in case this man was planning to sneak attack him but so far she didn't get attacked by him.

Illusion Jedi Temple

Shadow dodged an attack by the man as he waited for the right moment to go on the offensive against this man and finish his mission.

The man then tired to attack Shadow again but he failed and the man said "I wonder how did you realise that your illusions were illusions and not the real thing?".

Shadow only replied "You showed me my past and not a future I wanted, why did you do that?". The man said "I know that you have always regretted what you did, so I gave you chance to change it, but you didn't why?".

Shadow replied "Your right I've always regretted what I did, but if I had to do it all over again. I would, as it was necessary to stop the Seps winning that battle. And I didn't change as what happened was the right thing to do and the only way to win that war the fastest way possible".

The man then said "Well you know that means that all those people who died on that planet, their blood is on your hands Shadow. And that makes you no better than me and my brother, as much as you don't want to admit it you know it's true. We are one and the same".

Shadow suddenly yelled out "We're not the same I'm not!… no your right maybe we are. Ok you have a good point cause I know what should happen, I know what you and your brother deserve. A quick, painfully death at my hands".

Shadow then charged at the man with his lightsaber determined to kill him but the man used the force to get away from him. Shadow only turned around and went after the man.

The man then attacked Shadow with his lightsaber which was blocked by Shadow who used the force to push the man through a wall in the temple.

As the man got up on his feet he said to Shadow "If me and my brother deserve quick painful deaths, than what do you deserve Shadow, or would you rather I call you by your real name instead?".

Shadow took a step back in disbelief at the possibility of this man knowing his real name and his past. Shadow said "How do you know my real name. Those records were completely destroyed long ago?".

The man smiled before answering "I know a great many things about you, I know more about you than you do yourself". The man then attacked Shadow who stayed on the defensive and blocked all the attacks the man threw at him and as soon as he saw an opening Shadow went on the attack.

Chanso bridge

Marlaia looked around another corner as she continued her hunt for the test subject and so far she wasn't having much luck in finding him at all. As she started to turn around and head in another direction Marlaia saw some more creatures but not like the ones she saw first time on this level they weren't minding their own business, they looked ready to attack.

Marlaia reacted on instinct and opened fire on the creatures with her minigun and in a matter of seconds she had killed all of the creatures in the hallway.

Marlaia then saw the test subject at the end of the hallway and he looked ready for a fight and if that was the case then Marlaia was more than happy to fight him and kill him.

Marlaia opened fire at the man with her gun and the man only dodged the blasts with his speed and was suddenly in front of her and in one quick move Marlaia was disarmed the man had his hands wrapped around her throat. Marlaia only took out her knife and stab the man in the back forcing him to release his grip and get the knife out of his back.

With this chance Marlaia got her gun and before the man could make a move she opened fire and she smiled as the blaster bolts tore through the mans body and as he fell to the ground Marlaia was confident that the man was dead and headed to the escape pods to get off this ship.

Unknown to Marlaia as she left the hallway the man stood up as blood continued to pour from his wounds and he laughed before saying "Is that the best you could do".

Illusion Jedi Temple

Shadow jumped toward the man and knocked the lightsaber out of the mans hands and as Shadow was about to finish the man off once and for all the man grabbed Shadow with his hands and threw his across the room.

As Shadow struggled to get up the man shoved him back down by slamming his head against the ground and the man said "Pathetic, you know I expected better from a force adept ex Jedi like you Shadow, you disappoint me".

As the man held Shadow's lightsaber in his hands and was prepared to finish Shadow off with 1 move Shadow said "Well that's where your wrong, I'm no simple Jedi, I'm a descendant of Revan!".

Shadow then used force repulse to push the man off of him and the temple was reduced to nothing but ruins the instant he used force repulse.

Shadow suddenly found himself back on the bridge of the Chanso and Shadow than looked out the window and he saw a sight he hoped he wouldn't see the Death Star was only metres away from the Chanso and Shadow knew that time was running out and he immediately decided to get to the escape pods and get off the ship before it was destroyed.

Shadow's com went off and Shadow heard Darth Vader's voice who said "This Darth Vader contacting Shade Squads Beta and Zulu. Commander Shadow, Commander Shark respond. Someone from either squad respond? I don't know if anyone from either squad can hear but if you can listen. Emperor Palpatine has cut the deadline down to less than 20 minutes from now. If the ship isn't destroyed by then or you don't report in. The Emperor will use the Death Star to destroy the Chanso. So you have to destroy it now or get off the ship before the Death Star arrives. Someone anyone please respond".

Shadow opened his com and said "Lord Vader this is Commander Shadow of Beta Squad, I received your transmission and I'm going to pull all the survivors off the ship now, just get the Emperor to halt fire for a few minutes ok".

Vader then replied "Alright Shadow, but hurry up in there the clock is ticking". Shadow then turned off his com as he got in the elevator and set it's destination for the escape pod bay.

Authors notes well that's chapter 21 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And just so all my readers know wjoever is the 100th reviewer will get a reward oneshot from me, i'll give more info to the 100th reviewer.


	23. Chapter 22

The Plague Ship 2

Chapter 22 escape

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1 then I suggest you read that now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And warning only the first 4 chapters of this fic were betaed as my beta had some personal things to sort out apologies for any mistakes in spelling in grammer you will see from now on in this fic. And i recommand all my readers check out the fics written by SaphirePhoenix101 and Appa Appa Away as they are two of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

Chanso elevator

Shadow reloaded his pistol and got ready to fight more creatures or the other test subject as the elevator reached it's destination and as the door opened Shadow saw no now waiting to ambush him and he walked forward to the escape pod him Marlaia and Serpent were to use to escape the ship.

Shadow than found the escape pod and he was relieved when he saw Marlaia waiting for him but there was no sign of Serpent anywhere. Shadow then heard a noise behind him and turned around and he was surprised when he saw Serpent in front of him aiming a gun at his head.

Death Star

Emperor Palpatine walked into the fire control room as the Death Star came across the Chanso research ship and now all that had to be done was to destroy the ship.

The Emperor looked at the massive ship for a moment and then said to a soldier "How much time is left on the deadline Beta and Zulu squads have to destroy the Chanso?".

The soldier replied "Less than 15 minutes my lord, what do you want to do?". Palpatine was silent as he considered his options before he said "Let's give them 20 minutes but if we don't hear from them by then, we will destroy the ship".

The soldier nodded and passed the order along to the others as Palpatine kept his eyes locked on the ship sensing someone else staring back at him someone filled with anger and fury.

Eclipse class Super Star Destroyer

The Director sat in his office as he still hadn't heard from Vader or his operative in the royal guards about the status of the squads or any word or the Chanso for that matter.

The Director then poured himself a glass of scotch and started drinking it when he got a communication from Vader's hologram appeared and said "Director I've made contact with Shadow he's alive and he and the survivors are going to leave the Chanso as soon as they can".

The Director only said "Survivors, do you mean that we suffered casualties?". Vader answered "Shadow didn't say anymore than that. Now call off your operative, we don't need to kill the Emperor now Director".

The Director nodded and Vader's hologram disappeared. He then opened a com to the operative and said "Hajlix, your orders to kill the Emperor is to be carried out no matter what the cost, is that understood?".

Hajlix said "Yes sir, I understand. I assure you the Emperor will die". The hologram disappeared and the Director took out a cigar and lit it with his golden lighter as he smiled at the prospect of having to answer to no one at all anymore but himself.

Chanso escape pod bay

Shadow looked at Serpent in shock and said "Serpent what are you doing?". Serpent then answered "I'm carrying out my orders Shadow, you see the Director was worried that you would disobey orders during this mission, so he told me to kill you, if there was any sign of disloyalty at all from you. And if there wasn't he told me kill you anyway".

Shadow then said "Why would you agree to do that, Serpent?. I helped you and the others prepare for this mission?".

Serpent then said angrily "I am doing this for a plain and simple reason Shadow, revenge for what you did in the first mission, for leaving Viper behind to die on this fucking nightmare of a ship".

Shadow only said "Serpent it wasn't my choice to leave your brother behind, it was his choice and his decision to stay and blow this ship back to hell from where it came. Now why does this matter to you so much, I thought we already cleared this up a week ago?".

Serpent then said "It matters Shadow, because I only found out some information, just before the mission started. I found that when Viper died he left 2 young children to grow up in a universe without their father and their mother is a fugitive on the run from the Empire with a bounty of 70 million credits on her head. Need I say anymore Shadow".

Shadow was stunned at this revelation and said with disbelief obvious in his voice "Viper has children, but I thought they couldn't have children cause of differences between their species?".

Serpent only said "That's exactly what they thought as well, you could imagine her surprise when she found out. Now Shadow tell me this, why shouldn't kill you right here, right now?".

Marlaia raised her gun and said "I'll give you a reason, if you kill him, I'll kill you where you stand Serpent".

Serpent then said "Any other reasons for why you shouldn't die, Shadow, or would you like to be called by your real name?". When Shadow didn't say a word and Serpent yelled out "I know your real name Shadow!. But I want to hear it from you!, I want you to say it right here right now for everyone to hear! And heres the sad truth you've ran from it for as long as I've known you!. If you only just admitted it earlier than maybe no one would have died and those children would have known their dad!. So come on Shadow we are all waiting, tell us your real name right now?".

Shadow was silent for a few moments before he said "I'm sorry Serpent alright, I'm sorry that Viper's children wont grow up with their father in their lives but I cant change that, and I just don't see the point of what saying my real name will do for anyone or anything".

Serpent said "Shadow the point is that, for once in your life you be honest and if to no one else than to yourself, now tell us what is your real name?".

Shadow then said "My real name is Revan, alright Serpent is that what you wanted to hear. But why do you think I abandoned Viper to die on this ship in the first place?".

Serpent only replied "Viper would never have stayed behind to die willingly on that ship, not when he had so much to live for. Shaak Ti, his children and his request for early retirement from the Shades was accepted after months of rejections. So Revan you tell me why did my brother stay behind to die on this ship, if it was his last mission and he planned to find Shaak Ti afterwards?".

Shadow said "I cant answer that Serpent, no one can. I guess that Viper realised what threat these two twins posed to the galaxy and he wanted to stop it once and for all".

Serpent then said "Well why wasn't it you that stayed behind to die on that ship. Why did it have to be him!, why did it have to be my brother?".

Shadow only answered "I have asked myself that same question every hour of every day since it happened Serpent, and I no doubt will continue to ask myself that same question every damn day of my life till the day I die".

Serpent then lowered his pistol and said "Your right Shadow it isn't your fault Viper died, it's their fault that Viper and all the others died and I'm going to end it".

Serpent then headed to the elevator and said "I'm going to end this once and for all". Serpent suddenly threw a pad to Shadow and said "Read it Revan there info there you'll find interesting. Goodbye commander".

The elevator doors closed and Shadow and Marlaia got into the escape pod and were relieved when they got away from the ship.

Chanso bridge

The two twins saw the Death Star in front of them and the man on the right said to his brother "Take care of our guests brother". The other man left the bridge while his brother drank a cup of tea.

Death Star

Emperor Palpatine saw an escape pod leave the ship and knew that it had to be the Shade squads and Palpatine said "Fire at will commander, give all available power to the main weapon and destroy the Chanso now!".

As soon as Palpatine gave out the order the technicians fired the weapon at the ship, and the Emperor smiled as the beam struck the massive ship, but that smile disappeared when it was clear that the ship wasn't destroyed like it should have been.

Palpatine said "Fire again, do whatever you have to but I want the Chanso destroyed now!". A royal guard slowly approached Palpatine with a dagger in his hands ready to kill Palpatine when they both saw the reason why the Chanso wasn't destroyed.

A man stood on the hull of the ship without an environmental suit and in his hand was a massive ball of green light. Suddenly the ball of green light was thrown at the Death Star and before the Emperor could say a single word the Death Star and all abroad were dead.

Shadow looked at the ruins of the Death Star in total shock never had anyone done something like that with the force before and then several star destroyers appeared out of Hyperspace led by Vader's flagship the Executer.

The escape pod was instantly picked up by the Executor as the 11 Star Destroyers prepared to attack the Chanso with all the firepower they could muster. As Shadow and Marlaia got onto the bridge of the Executor something very surprising happened, the Chanso went into Hyperspace away from the Imperial fleet.

Shadow then punched the nearby wall in anger and Vader said "So what do we do now Shadow?".

Shadow then answered "Now Vader, I need to find myself some teachers and learn the ways of force, not just from the light side but from the dark side as well".

The End

Authors Notes well that's the end of The Plague Ship 2 I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed reading it. And i want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic. So thank you to Appa Appa Away, Thunder, Arbiter 117, The Illusive Man, SaphirePhoenix101 and KayleeCake.


End file.
